Pluto's Story of Pinocchio
by writerworld1998
Summary: The story begins with Pluto who is guarding the library and he met Jiminy Cricket to tell the story of Pinocchio. From the beginning the story to the end of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**BEGINNINGS OF THE STORY BY JIMINY CRICKET**

In the moonlit night, inside the library, while the books were piled up, the male librarian is finishing up the piled up of books on the selves and more and more to go. The dog was a red collar, the fur is yellow, his tail and ears are black. He's asleep in the bed.

"There we go. All done." the male librarian said.

He laughed and shut it off the computers and taking the briefcase. Until he walked up to the dog that he wants him to become a watchdog.

"Pluto, you'll staying inside the library, boy. Keep an eyes on the movies, books, magazines, musics, and stuff of many things. Let no one comes in the library for the rest of the night. Understand?" he said.

Pluto nods, salutes. As he left from the library, locked the doors up. Pluto marched through the corridor and looked around. He walked on to the hallway and see no one is here and continues to march in the library, stopped in the library, hearing a music-like noise. He sniffed his nose to sniffed around the library while the voice sang the tune gently.

"When you wish upon a star, Makes no difference who you are, Anything your heart desires, Will come to you, If your heart is in your dream, No request is too extreme, When you wish upon a star, As dreamers do." the voice singed.

"Fate is kind, She brings to those who love, The sweet fulfillment of, Their secret longing, Oh, oh, oh, oh!" the chorus sings in the air.

Pluto found the door of the meeting room, the beaming of spotlight. As it slowly made its way away from a book marked "Pinocchio", he looked at him. He is olive skin, thin black eyebrows, four-fingered hands, and wears the famous white gloves cricket who wears a royal blue top hat with an orange band near the base, a red vest with a single, pink button on the front, a yellow ascot, a black blazer, a high-collared white shirt, a sports tan pants, and a yellow shoes with black tips.

"Like a bolt out of the blue, Fate steps in and sees you through, When you wish upon a star, Your dreams come true!" the cricket ends the song.

Pluto whistles, bewilderment and confused. The cricket walked over to Pluto and smiled on his face.

"Hi, you must be Mickey's faithful dog, Pluto, right?" the cricket said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Pluto said, nods his head.

"Remember me. It's Jiminy Cricket, that's me." Jiminy said.

"Uh-huh." Pluto said.

"Pretty song, huh? I'll bet you big dog don't believe that, about a wish coming true, do you?" Jiminy said.

Pluto laughed, shrugs, "Yeah."

"Well, I didn't, either. Of course, I'm just a cricket singing my way from hearth to hearth, but let me tell you what made me change my mind." Jiminy said.

Jiminy tossed his hat fly into Pluto's head. Pluto was shrinking himself into the small size of Jiminy Cricket.

"Thank you very much." Jiminy said, takes the hat on his head.

Jiminy unhooked the book before opening it. Pluto gasped in horror, smiled for his surprised.

"You like it, huh?" Jiminy said.

"Yeah." Pluto said, smiled.

"One night a long time ago..." Jiminy said, looked the page about to close. "Ahem, pardon me."

Pluto is laughing about the page to close.

"I know, Pluto, I know." Jiminy said, held the page before taking the candle wick, fixing it up. "Wait till I fix this thing here. There. One night a long time ago, my travels took me to a quaint little village."

In the past, as it showed a small village, the quiet town was all lit out for the night.

Jiminy narrated, "It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining like diamonds high above the roofs of that sleepy old town. Pretty as a picture."

As he spoke next, a familiar figure, with tattered hat, gloves, a red scarf, green coat, yellow vest, and shoes with holes held his bag and pale umbrella, looking around.

Jiminy narrated, "As I wandered along the crooked streets, there wasn't a soul to be seen."

Then, he spotted a lighted window of a shop.

Jiminy narrated, "The only sign of life was a lighted window in the shop of a woodcarver named Geppetto. So, I hopped over..."

The cricket began hopping over, passing by an alley where the canine patrol marched in the town while he peeked in the house.

Jiminy narrated, "...and looked in. It was a shame to see a nice, cheerful fire going to waste."

As the cricket looked inside the window, Pluto looked at him and stopped for a shocked, grinning. He smiled for him. He touched Pluto's nose. Pluto holds the patrol hat, shrinking with it like Jiminy Cricket.

Jiminy narrated, "So what do I do?"

He hopped downward, then slid underneath the crack of the door carefully.

Jiminy narrated, "I go in."

Pluto opened the window door before he began entering the house, close it quietly. Jiminy nodded to him. Pluto looked up his head, throws the sailor hat in the trash. Jiminy is grabbing his bag, he glanced around.

Jiminy narrated, "I looked around."

Then, he began sneaking and hopping around a bit.

Jiminy narrated, "Of course, being in a strange place like that, I didn't know what to expect. A cricket can't be too careful, you know."

He nodded to him, waves to it. Pluto runs to the chair, jumps to the chair, looked around to see no one is here, bounces to the selves, slides down with the strings to the floor. Jiminy noticed the fireplace nearby, quickly going behind the small coal shovel, then looked around and smiled, placing his bag down and fixing himself.

Jiminy narrated, "Soon as I saw there was no one about, I made myself at home."

Pluto warmed himself by the fire, inhales and sighs.

Jiminy chuckled, said, "What's up, dog?"

Pluto shrugged to him. Jiminy shrugged for himself. After that, the cricket grinned, waltzing and twirling his cane before going near the burning hot coal, smiling a bit and warming his hands for a second. Then, he used his umbrella, snatching a piece of coal which rolled nearby him, and finally warming his behind.

Jiminy narrated, "As I stood there warming my...myself, I took a look around."

As he spoke, he looked at each toy, clock, and wooden carved item as did the newcomers outside.

Jiminy narrated, "Well, sir, you never saw such a place."

As he spoke, it showed the clocks, music boxes, and toys.

Jiminy narrated, "The most fantastic clocks you ever laid your eyes on, and all carved out of wood. And cute, little music boxes...each one a work of art. And shelf after shelf of toys and..."

Jiminy looked at Pluto on their eyes to eyes, face to face.

Jiminy narrated, "Well, you'll get picture."

He smiled for him. Pluto smiled for Jiminy a friendship. They have handshake for it.

Jiminy narrated, "Of course, Pluto is only the dog who belongs to Mickey Mouse's faithful pal. Now, Pluto looked at the photo of Mickey Mouse is in Civil War and he's the private. And the note from him what it says, 'Pluto, good luck to you. I'll see you when I get home. Signed, Mickey Mouse.' He salute to him in the photo. The note and photo into the fireplace to burn it. Pluto hugged me for a friend."

At that moment, the cricket stopped, noticing something. Pluto looked at it, smiled at something.

Jiminy narrated, "And then something else caught my eye...a puppet."

He looked up, noticing the strange mouthless puppet on the table. It was a black haired puppet with yellow hat with red feather, yellow shirt, white collar, blue bowtie, red lederhosen shorts with straps, white gloves, and brown shoes.

Jiminy narrated, "You know...one of those marionette things. All strings and joints."

Pluto smiled to Jiminy, eyed to the puppet. Jiminy shook his head, pushed Pluto to the table. Pluto holds the strings to go up with the face, sniffs it, climbed up to the selves. Jiminy notices Pluto wants him to meet the puppet. The cricket looked at it, then hopped on the stool for a moment before hopping to the table, looking at the puppet. He giggles to him.

"Cute little fellow." Jiminy said, pulls the strings. "Ding, ding. Going up!"

He climbed the string before looking at the head, knocking it.

"Good piece of wood, too." Jiminy said.

"Yeah." Pluto said.

Just then, the cricket heard a noise, yelping and quickly hiding as Pluto with comrades entered.

"Well now." the voice was saying.


	2. Chapter 2

**LITTLE WOODEN HEAD**

Then, they noticed an old man named Geppetto walking down with a black furred kitten named Figaro leading him.

"Well, now. It won't take much longer." Geppetto asked to Figaro.

Figaro meowed a bit.

"Just a little more paint, and he's all finished." Geppetto said.

The cricket quickly climbed up to the top of the shelf, then looked downward. The old man took the paint can, then the brush before he began painting the puppet.

Geppetto smiled and said, "I think he'll be alright, don't you, Figaro?"

He began humming a bit, painting an eyebrow on the puppet. Pluto glanced while Jiminy looked around, then grinned before hopping far before his umbrella popped open. He looked at the shelf he missed before noticing another shelf, wobbling and heading to the one with a conductor music box while Jiminy peeked. The carver painted the other eyebrow on the puppet while humming more, dipping his brush on the water near a fish bowl with a fish named Cleo watching. The kitten watched Geppetto dip the brush in paint, then when pulled up, he almost pawed it. With Jiminy, he smiled, though he noticed his hand on the toy mannequin of a woman's rear, yelping and blushing nervously.

"Uh, heh-heh...Beg pardon." Jiminy said.

He smiled nervously before turning away, then cleared his throat a bit. He finally painted the mouth, which had a smile on the face.

Geppetto said, "See? Heh. That makes a big difference."

The others smiled happily while Jiminy grinned.

Jiminy said and happy, "Very good. Very, very g..."

However, when he turned to the statue with frown on its face, he yelped, then sighed and shrugged.

Jiminy said to himself, "Well, you can't please everybody."

He glanced back at it while the old man put his brush down.

"Now I have just the name for you...Pinocchio!" he said and looked to his cat. "Do you like it, Figaro?"

Figaro pondered, then frowned, shaking his head.

Geppetto said, with his face is anxious, "No? You do, don't you, Cleo?"

Cleo also frowned, shaking her head.

Geppetto said, shrugs, "Well, we'll leave it to little wooden head."

He then turned to the puppet.

Geppetto said to Pinocchio, holds the string, "Do you like it?"

He was made to nod a bit before laughing a bit.

Geppetto said, "Ha-ha. That settles it! Pinocchio it is!"

Jiminy grinned, holding his mouth while trying to hold his chuckle. Pluto laughed and talked to Jiminy for Pinocchio's name as a puppet.

"Yes, Pluto, I do." Jiminy said.

The old man picked up the puppet with a grin.

Geppetto said, "Come on, now! We'll try you out."

Pluto gasped to hide behind the books. He headed to the music box while Jiminy noticed, yelping and hiding underneath it.

Geppetto shouted, "Music, Professor!"

He pressed the button with the conductor on box tapping the baton. Then, the toy players began playing. As that happened, underneath, Jiminy yelped from the gears hitting him.

Jiminy shouted, "Hey! Ouch, ouch! Take it easy, there!"

He grunted from nearly being squashed.

"Break it up, will ya?" said Jiminy.

Then, after hitting another gear, he finally got off before hitting the key turning.

Jiminy said, "Lot of downbeats in there."

Pluto peeked out of the books to Jiminy. He then looked at the wood carver humming and working the puppet while the kitten followed.

Geppetto singing, "Little wooden head, go play your part, Bring a little joy to every heart..."

Then, Figaro noticed the puppet heading back while backing away a bit while the puppet was dancing.

Geppetto singing, "Little do you know, and yet it's true, That I'm mighty proud of you..."

The curious kitten continued to follow, watching the puppet's legs wobble around.

Geppetto singing, "Little wooden feet and best of all, Little wooden seat in case you fall..."

He was lifted and fallen with Figaro darting away.

Geppetto laughed, "Oh-ho! How graceful!"

Figaro peeked behind the carver, preparing to raise his paw before noticing the puppet going back up to dance/waltz and ducking down.

Geppetto singing, "My little wooden head."

With Jiminy, he watched the music box toys continuing their music while looking at the one whistling. Just then, the cricket noticed the man heading his way, then started mimicking one of the toys, using his umbrella and hat. Afterward, he stopped, looking back at the old man whom passed him. The puppet continued to dance and twirl before the goldfish gasped, noticing from her POV, the puppet wobbling and heading to her before being picked up.

"Cleo, meet Pinocchio. Say, 'How do you do?'" said Geppetto.

The hat on string was lifted a bit while the old man chuckled. Cleo smiled, then swam around a bit, looking back up at them. Then, Geppetto leaned toward the kitten licking his paw.

"Say hello to Figaro." Geppetto said.

The cat noticed before nearing his head down before being petted softly, much to his delight. Then, the kitten was kicked slightly to the ground.

Geppetto cried, "Oops! Oh-ho-ho! Up to mischief already!"

Figaro glared, hitting the leg, causing it to hit the puppet with leg caught on string.

Geppetto fixes it, asked Pinocchio, "You see what happens?"

He was leaned down. Then, the puppet began wobbling/crawling to Figaro, whom backed away with slight fear with the music finally dying down. Finally, as it stopped, Figaro plopped down to one of the basement steps. The kitten then peeked while making the puppet peek.

Geppetto scared to Figaro, "BOO!"

He yelped, ducking back down while he laughed a bit while Geppetto picked up the puppet.

"Up we go! Ah...You're a cute little fellow." Geppetto asked Pinocchio.

Figaro, however, was meowing to the old man, rubbing his leg and causing his sock to go down.

Geppetto continued to say, see Figaro, "And that smile...You know, I..."

He looked down, noticing the kitten meowing while glaring before pulling his sock back up.

"You rascal. Jealous, huh?" Geppetto said, smiled.

The kitten was picked up before Figaro glared at the puppet.

Geppetto said to Pinocchio, "You know, Pinocchio, I think Figaro is jealous of you."

He nearly swatted at the puppet, though twirled a bit. Finally, they were placed on the table.

Geppetto pets Figaro, said, "Oh don't worry, Figaro. I-"

Just then, they heard a dinging sound.

Geppetto looks back, said, "Uh-oh."


	3. Chapter 3

**WISHING STAR**

Pluto saw at the clocks. They looked at the clock of a bell ringer dinging while all the other make-shift clocks began ringing their peculiar way. As that happened, it showed ducklings turning & quacking, a bee springing out of a flower buzzing, a bird with chicks peeking out of eggs making cuckoo noises, a turkey avoiding being chopped by a man with axe, a bird peeking with hunter using pop gun to almost reach where it ducked, a drunk coming out while hiccupping, and finally a mother spanking a crying boy with hand on jelly jar.

"I wonder what time it is." Geppetto said.

He took out a watch, which had two men holding beer clinging their glasses on the watch.

Geppetto said, "It's getting late."

After pocketing the watch, Figaro yawned a bit.

Geppetto picks Figaro up, said, "Come now. We go to bed."

He yawned a bit.

Geppetto said to Pinocchio, "Good night, Pinocchio. Little funny face."

Up above, Jiminy began yawning a bit. The old man then looked at Cleo.

Geppetto said, "Good night, Cleo, my little water baby."

He gently petted the fish, then tickled her tummy, making her giggle as he chuckled. As Figaro prepared to depart, Geppetto looked at the kitten.

"Figaro?" Geppetto said.

He wobbled a bit, then looked at his master.

Geppetto said, "You say good night, too."

He glanced back at Cleo with a frown. The fish nudged toward the edge of the bowl, making a kissing motion before he looked back.

"Go on." Geppetto was saying politely.

Figaro winced, then scowled at Cleo before quickly licking the bowl part where she was. She removed herself, looking at him with a grin, then swam around a bit with delight while the kitten was picked up.

Geppetto said, "Now, go to sleep, my little mermaid. Good night."

Cleo smiled, then went to her underwater castle prop before lying down, then starting to sleep. On the hearth, Jiminy removed his jacket, then yawned as he folded it to a makeshift pillow.

"Oh hum." Jiminy stretching and removes hat, asked, "This is my idea of comfort."

He lied down where he placed the jacket, then removed his shoes.

Jiminy said, "Solid comfort."

He kicked the shoes off, then sighed while lying down. Pluto nods, sighs and yawned, went to sleep on the cotton balls. Later, on the bed, the old man in gown with cap smoked a pipe slowly before blowing out some smoke, placing the candle nearby him down while Figaro was purring to sleep on his own cat bed with blanket. Geppetto stopped briefly, looking at Pinocchio at the other side of the room.

"Heh. Look at him, Figaro." Geppetto smiled.

Figaro turned, wobbling his eyes a bit, then looked at where Pinocchio was sitting.

Geppetto said, "He almost looks alive."

The kitten grinned to his master, then started yawning.

Geppetto said to himself, "Wouldn't it be nice if he was a real boy? Oh, well."

He hung the pipe before putting out the candle.

Geppetto yawned, "Come on. We go to sleep."

The man and kitten both dug themselves under the covers with the kitten grinning. He then sighed, starting to sleep.

"Aw, Figaro." Geppetto said.

The kitten yelped, then glanced back at his master.

Geppetto pointing at the window, said, "I forgot to open the window."

Figaro frowned, then kicked off his covers. He wobbled back to his feet, then pounced on the bed, heading to the window. The kitten then tried to get up the window before getting on the shelf. He used his paws, getting it opened slightly. Then, he went outside the room, pushing it a bit more. Figaro glanced as he turned, then pushed more before almost falling, clinging to the wooden hinges of the window. He looked around a bit, then quickly got on the window ledge carefully and safely as the man noticed.

"Oh, Figaro, look!" Geppetto pointing at the wishing star, shouted, "Look! The wishing star!"

Jiminy glanced at the star while Geppetto kneeled and prayed.

Geppetto said, "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight...I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I make tonight."

The kitten looked sleepy while yawning a bit.

Geppetto asked Figaro, "Figaro, you know what I wished?"

He looked at the man, shaking his head. Pluto looked so confused and looked at Jiminy. Jiminy was bewilderment to Pluto and looked at them.

Geppetto said for a wish, "I wish that my little Pinocchio might be a real boy."

He lied back down on his bed with Figaro hopping to his master.

"Wouldn't that be nice? Just think!" Geppetto said, pets him, "A real boy!"

"A very lovely thought..." Jiminy smiled, yawns, "...but not at all practical."

With that, the cricket lied down to sleep. Pluto nods, yawns and went back to sleep. Geppetto continued to sleepily pet Figaro.

Geppetto yawns, sighs, "A real...boy."

Finally, his hand was down with Geppetto finally asleep. Figaro stopped, then noticed him snoring. Then, the kitten went up to the covers, then slept soundly with his master.

A bit later that evening, as Jiminy slept, the clocks began ticking loudly. He winced before opening his eyes, wearily looking at the clocks. Then, he heard some of the clocks ticking louder with the eyes following the tickers and wooden owl eyes. He frowned, looking annoyed before looking at the hourglass dropping grains loudly behind him. In annoyance, Jiminy placed his hat on to try blocking the noise. However, he heard snoring before looking, noticing Geppetto snoring and wheezing loudly, Cleo bubbling in her sleep. The angered cricket finally glared as he shouted.

"QUIET!" Jiminy screamed.

The clocks stopped ticking. Jiminy sighed, finally putting his hat back before lying down.

Jiminy said, "After all, enough's enough."

Finally, the cricket began to sleep. The room began lighting up with Jiminy briefly peeking, then noticing the light. He looked out the opened window with a frown.

Jiminy said, "Now what's up?"


	4. Chapter 4

**THE BLUE FAIRY**

Pluto is still asleep with the light is up, awakens and looked at the light and sees the window open and surprised at it. They looked outside, noticing a bright star heading to their direction as it came closer and closer, looking surprised. Jiminy looked surprised, placing his hat and coat back on as he spoke.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Jiminy said.

Quickly, he grabbed his umbrella and shoes, hurrying and hopping toward the empty pipe hole. Pluto runs after Jiminy and nowhere he is. Jiminy poked on Pluto, pointed at the pipe. Pluto hides behind the pipe. At that moment, a blond fairy wearing a sparkling blue dress appearing from the light. Jiminy peeked from his hiding place, then looked amazed.

Jiminy said, quietly, "As I live and breathe...a fairy! Mm-mmm!"

Pluto looked at the fairy, panting and said, "Wow!"

The fairy came toward the bed, looking at the sleeping man.

Fairy said to him, "Good Geppetto, you have given so much happiness to others. You deserve to have your wish come true."

She then turned, looking at the puppet nearby.

Fairy said, "Little puppet made of pine...wake."

Then, the wand tapped the puppet's head, making him glow a bit.

Fairy said, "The gift of life is thine."

In an instant, the strings on the marionette vanished before the puppet started moving, looking confused before rubbing his eyes. Pluto gasped, surprised.

Jiminy said, "Whew! What they can't do these days."

The former lifeless puppet looked around before noticing his arms, moving them.

"I can move!" Pinocchio said.

He stopped, quickly covering his mouth before realizing.

"I can talk!" he smiled.

The fairy giggled a bit while the puppet began standing up.

Pinocchio said, "I can walk!"

He tried moving before falling on his rump, smiling bashfully.

Fairy said, grins, "Yes, Pinocchio. I've given you life."

Pinocchio said, "Why?"

Fairy said, "Because tonight Geppetto wished for a real boy."

Pinocchio said, "Am I a real boy?"

The cricket looked, using his umbrella on the pot handle nearby to hold himself while gazing downward.

"No, Pinocchio. To make Geppetto's wish come true will be entirely up to you." Fairy said.

Pinocchio said, points to himself, "Up to me?"

Fairy said, "Prove yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy."

Pinocchio said, happily, "A real boy!"

"That won't be easy." Jiminy said.

Fairy said, "You must learn to choose between right and wrong."

Pinocchio said, looks at his hands, "Right and wrong? But how will I know?"

Jiminy frowned, pacing a bit.

"How will he know?" Jiminy said.

Fairy said, "Your conscience will tell you."

Jiminy nods while smiling.

"What's a conscience?" said Pinochio.

Jiminy said, slaps his forehead, "What's a conscience?"

He squished his hat down a bit before jumping with umbrella preparing to open.

"I'll tell ya!" Jiminy shouted.

It opened with the hat popping back up while floating down to the puppet.

"A conscience is that still, small voice that people won't listen to." Jiminy said.

He dragged a box of matches before hopping on it and looking at the smiling living puppet boy.

"That's just the trouble with the world today." Jiminy was saying to stop.

Pinocchio said, "Are you my conscience?"

"Who, me?" Jiminy said, points himself.

Fairy said, "He-he-he. Would you like to be Pinocchio's conscience?"

"Well, b...I...I..." Jiminy stammered.

He started blushing more, turning pink before finally nodding.

Jiminy smiled, "Uh-huh."

Fairy chuckles, said. "Very well. What is your name?"

"Oh uh..." Jiminy said, lifts his hat, "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket."

Fairy said, "Kneel, Mr. Cricket."

Jiminy confused, "Huh?"

Then, Jiminy kneeled with head tilted down.

Jiminy smiled, "No tricks, now."

Fairy said, tapped with wand to Jiminy, " I dub you Pinocchio's conscience, Lord High Keeper of the knowledge of right and wrong, counsellor in moments of temptation, and guide along the straight and narrow path."

Finally, when the glow died down, Jiminy's clothing replaced by the outfit he was seen in the present.

Fairy said, "Arise, Sir Jiminy Cricket."

Jiminy looked at his hat, grinning with delight.

Jiminy said, "Well! Ho-ho-ho! My, my!"

Then, he looked at the shining hinge on his umbrella with a smile, then his shoes which now covered his feet.

Jiminy said, "Say, that's pretty swell!"

He then opened his goat a bit, twirling a little.

"Gee, thanks. But uh..." Jiminy said, shows his coat, "...don't I get a badge or something?"

Fairy, said, "Well, we'll see."

Jiminy smiled, "You mean maybe I will?"

Fairy said, "I shouldn't wonder."

Jiminy said, slaps his hand, "Make it a gold one?"

Fairy laughed, "Maybe."

Jiminy nods, politely. He smiled to Pinocchio and Fairy.

"Oh, yes. I forgot about my friend here." Jiminy said. "You can come out now."

Pluto pointed himself from hiding behind pipe. Jiminy nods his head. Pluto is delightful for a smile and rushed to the shelves. Jiminy tossed the umbrella to Pluto and comes down with them.

"Thank you." Jiminy said and takes the umbrella. "This is Pluto, he'll staying with me for a little while."

"Okay." Fairy said and asked Pinocchio. "Now, remember, Pinocchio, be a good boy."

He nodded a bit while she backed away.

Fairy said, vanishing, "And always let your conscience be your guide."

Finally, the fairy instantly vanished.

Jiminy said, waves his hat, "Goodbye, milady."

Pinocchio said, waving, "Goodbye!"

Pluto looked at the wall the light vanished as he looked at the fireplace is lighting for a candlelight.

Pluto was happy, said, "Yeah!"


	5. Chapter 5

**WHISTLING TUNE**

Jiminy started humming, looking at the candle reflection, fixing himself.

Jiminy smiled, "Not bad, says I."

Then, he noticed on the reflection the grinning puppet smiling to him.

Jiminy turning to Pinocchio, saying with him, "Oh, yeah. Ho-ho-ho! Almost forgot about you. Well, Pinoke...ahem. Maybe you and I had better have a little heart-to-heart talk."

Pinocchio said, "Why?"

"Well, you want to be a real boy, don't you?" said Jiminy.

Pinocchio nods, said, "Uh-huh."

Jiminy said, "All right. Sit down, son."

He then sat down, though flopped a bit to the ground. Jiminy sat down as he began to explain.

"Now, you see, the world is full of temptations." Jiminy asked.

Pinocchio said, "Temptations?"

Jiminy said, "Yep...temptations. They're the wrong things that seem right at the time. But even though the right things may seem wrong sometimes, sometimes the...the wrong things may be right at the wrong time or vice versa. He-he-he. Ahem. Understand?"

He began speaking before shaking his head.

Pinocchio said, "Uh-uh."

Jiminy is face palmed.

"But I'm gonna do right!" Pinocchio asked.

Jiminy grins, said, "Attaboy, Pinoke. And I'm gonna help you."

Pinocchio and Jiminy looked at Pluto, smiled.

"Wouldn't you, Pluto?" Jiminy said.

Pluto is confused for them, talking to himself, his face grows excitement and proud with a smile, nods his head.

"All right, Pluto. Okay, let me ask you something for very important." Jiminy said.

He hopped to Pinocchio's foot as he continued.

"And anytime you need me, you know, just whistle, like this." Jiminy asked.

He whistled a certain tune.

Pinocchio said, "Like this?"

He only blew wind.

Jiminy said, "No, no. Try it again, Pinoke."

Pinocchio said, "Like this?"

Once more, he blew wind.

"No, son. Now, listen." said Jiminy.

He began whistling a tune while the puppet tried mimicking, making a small whistle on the last note.

Jiminy shouted, "That's it! Come on, now! Let's sing it!"

He did a little dance for the puppet as he sang the small table.

Jiminy singing, "When you get in trouble and you don't know right from wrong, Give a little whistle..."

He made his whistle into his hat.

Jiminy singing, "Give a little whistle!"

He removed the hand covering the hat, which echoed the whistle before dancing away a bit.

Jiminy singing, "When you meet temptation and the urge is very strong, Give a little whistle..."

Pinocchio blew into his hat and covered it.

Jiminy singing, "Give a little whistle!"

When he tried to do the trick, nothing came out. He looked confused, shaking it a bit.

Jiminy singing, "Not just a little squeak, Pucker up and blow!"

He blew into a hole with a fat head shape on top of the jug. Pinocchio picked up Pluto to the small table.

Jiminy singing, "And if your whistle's weak, yell..."

Pinocchio stands up, sings "Jiminy Cricket?"

Jiminy said, "Right!"

Pluto stands up straight like Jiminy Cricket did. The cricket began dancing on the violin a bit, balancing a bit with umbrella opened.

Jiminy continued to sings, "Take the straight and narrow path, And if you start to slide, Give a little whistle..."

He slid upward with the tune heard.

Jiminy singing, "Give a little whistle!"

Then, he slid downward with more tune heard before walking up.

Jiminy singing, "And always let your conscience be your guide!"

One of the strings then snapped at Jiminy, making him jump off onto a shelf, and then he used his umbrella like a trombone to hum his song. When he came to a wooden pipe, Jiminy bends over the pipe and smells it.

Jiminy smelled, singing, "Ooh, oooooooooh, ooooooh, oooooooooooooooooooooh!"

Jiminy falls off the shelf. Before, Jiminy Cricket falls from the shelf and he's landing onto a saw. Jiminy Cricket is bouncing up and down, as the saw is whistling, it lift him up to bounce. He's holding his two feet up and his legs up to his crotch and his butt to bounce on the saw. Jiminy lands on the saw with his leg split for his crotch and his butt of the baby diapers, as it lift him up again like the trampoline, Jiminy fixed his necktie, as he lands on the saw to bounce highest up like the bird to fly with wings. And Jiminy lands on the saw to jump up and he's landing on a cuckoo clock, as Jiminy is doing the tap dancing on the cuckoo clock and he's getting the minute hand onto 11:30 and knocked the door with his umbrella, before leading a line of figurines representing a farmer, his wife, and a cow began to ringing the bells with the cricket leading them. Then, he stopped near the door as the clock figurines went into a different door while the figure of the daughter was a maiden is ringing the bell.

Jiminy singing, "Take the straight and narrow path, And if you start to slide, give a little whistle..."

He rose his hat to the last one whom looked back.

Jiminy smiled, singing, "Yoo-hoo! Give a little whistle! Woo hoo!"

Finally, he started waltzing toward the door.

Jiminy singing, "And always let your conscience be your guide!"

However, it closed, making Jiminy collide and fall while Pinocchio was dancing on the table.

Pinocchio singing, "And always let your conscience be your guide!"

"Look out, Pinoke!" Jiminy shouted.

It was too late as his feet were caught on the buckets before colliding to the items, being knocked down to the ground with items dropped on the six. Pluto gasped in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

**GEPPETTO MEETS PINOCCHIO**

At that moment, with Geppetto, he and Figaro yelped, awakening as did Cleo, whom looked shocked.

"Pluto! Pluto! Pluto!" Jiminy shouted, whispered. "Come quick! Quick!"

Pluto ran passed the pot and sniffed, shrugged and run passed the violin, the string is broken, ducked down behind the watch.

"Go! Go!" Pluto shouted to Jiminy.

Jiminy quickly darted off, jumping while hiding behind the books.

Geppetto shouted, "Who's there?!"

Down below, to the ground, the boy puppet only grinned.

Pinocchio said, "It's me!"

With the carver, he only sighed with the cat smiling.

Geppetto said, "Oh. It's me."

However, as he prepared to lie back down, the two yelped with fear.

Geppetto exclaimed, "Huh?!"

The man looked shocked before hushing the cat.

Geppetto said, quietly, "Shhh, Figaro! There's somebody in here!"

Figaro yelped, hiding behind the pillow. Pluto peeked to looked at the watch and looked at the farm clock is 11:35, changing the hand into 11:35 with his tail.

"Whew!" Pluto sighs, looked at Geppetto.

Jiminy watched, the carver lit his candle, shaking a bit before pulling out a gun, aiming around. Slowly, he began walking around with Figaro noticing, quickly following. Figaro began meowing a bit.

Geppetto said, "SHHH! Carefully, now, Figaro. He might spring out on us at any time."

Figaro looked before noticing Geppetto walking, quickly ducking below and following. The two looked around a bit before going near the table, Pinocchio was lying, looking around while Pinocchio grinned.

"He's in here somewhere." Geppetto whispered.

Pluto shrugged and smiled to Jiminy. Jiminy quietly chuckled a bit before Pinocchio started tapping Figaro.

Pinocchio shouted, "Here I am!"

Figaro yelped and meowed, jumping in the P.J., causing the man to yelp and fire at the top and narrowly missing Jiminy whom ducked away in time. As that happened, the clocks wobbled and all cuckooed around a bit. The man shivered a bit with the hat somehow wobbling a bit. After a moment, Figaro peeked from the night cap before they noticed the puppet and his friends on the ground. Figaro came up to the puppet, whom looked confused, meowing a bit.

Geppetto notices to Pinocchio and picked him up, said, "Ooh. Pinocchio. How did you get down here?"

He was placed up by the carver while he spoke.

Pinocchio said, "I fell down."

Geppetto said, "Oh, you did, hmm?"

However, before he could finish fixing him up, he yelped, realizing something.

Geppetto backs away, exclaimed, "Oh! You are talking!"

Pinocchio nods, said "Uh-huh."

Geppetto fearfully, said, "N-N-N-No!"

"Yes!" Pinocchio said, moves his arms, "And I can move, too!"

Geppetto shook his hands and shake his head, said, "No, no, no! You can't! I'm dreaming in my sleep!"

He wobbled around, nearly running over Figaro before he came to the picture of water.

Geppetto said, "Oh! Wake me up! Wake me up!"

He grabbed it, then poured the water on himself with Figaro yelping, feeling the water at the front and back a bit. The man shook it off before glancing back, turning to Pinocchio.

"Now we see who's dreaming." Geppetto said.

Figaro frowned, trying to shake the water off of himself. Pluto laughed at them, quietly.

"Yes!" Jiminy said to Pluto. "Perfectly."

Pluto shrugged and nods his head. Geppetto came to the puppet boy.

Geppetto said, "Go on...say something."

Pinocchio chuckles, said, "Gee, you're funny. Do it again!"

He looked surprised at what he heard.

Geppetto said, "You DO talk!"

Pinocchio said, "Yes! The blue fairy came..."

Geppetto said, shocked, "The blue fairy?"

"Uh-huh." Pinocchio said, motioning, "And I got a conscience!"

Geppetto said, smiled, "A conscience?"

Jiminy beamed proudly a bit while pointing to himself.

Pinocchio said, "And someday, I'm gonna be a real boy!"

Geppetto happily and picks Pinocchio up, said, "A real boy! It's my wish! It's come true!"

He then showed the boy puppet to the kitten, whom smiled as well.

Geppetto said, "Figaro, look! He's alive! He can talk! Say hello to Figaro."

He leaned the boy down.

Pinocchio said, "Hello to Figaro."

He almost petted the kitten, though he winced before he let the boy softly pet him. As that happened, Cleo hopped out of the fish bowl, trying to get attention.

Geppetto said, "Oh, Cleo! I almost forgot!"

The puppet was lifted with the nuzzling Figaro plopping down. Then, he leaned Pinocchio toward the fish bowl, whom twirled the water a bit, partially petting the fish.

Geppetto happily, said, "Look! It's Pinocchio! She's my little water baby. Isn't she cute?"

Pinocchio grins, said, "Yeah. Cute."

Cleo smiled before jumping out of the water, giving the puppet boy a kiss, then doing the same to Figaro, much to his annoyance.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Geppetto laughed, picks Pinocchio up, "This calls for a celebration!"

He went to some music boxes, pressing a few.

Geppetto said, "Music!"

Some of the boxes activated.

Geppetto joyful, said, "Ha-ha-ha! You start one, Pinocchio!"

He nodded, pressing one that activated the music. The kitten, fish, and the five looked at one another before the kitten hopped down while Geppetto danced with Pinocchio and the five nearby danced a bit.

Geppetto singing, dancing, "Tra-la-la-la-la-la, La-la-la-la, Tra-la-la-la-la-la, La-la-la-la!"

Figaro walked by the music boxes with one angel toy blowing the horn. Then, he came near the wooden toy of birds chirping. However, as he listened, three extra birds popped up, though he winced from the small bird toys making bad notes. Pluto laughed and clears his throat, hides behind the jar and we heard the piano little high notes and the bass big low notes, we heard a toilet is flushing, run out to stopped, peeking in an empty smoke pipe like Jiminy's song, sniffed his nose. Then, he sneezed and sighed. However, he looked down at the saw, nods and jump down and starting to bounced on the saw, holds his feet to his legs up to bouncing up and down fastest as a maximum speed. He holds the saw, looked at the mirror and smiled, licked his paw to his eyebrows, clicks his tongue. He seesaw for the saw is whistling tune for a celebration.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Pluto said, smiled on the mirror to his teeth was smiling.

Jiminy looked at the box with dancing 17th Century couple dancing.

Jiminy grins, said, "Oh, boy! A party!"

He came up to it, tapping the gentleman toy.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jiminy said.

Then, he began dancing with the female toy a bit.

Jiminy grins, said, "How about sitting out the next one, babe, huh?"

Just then, the cricket yelped, being caught by the toys dancing together in the middle.

Jiminy exclaimed, "Whoop! Hey! Whoa! Let me out! Let me out!"

He plopped to the ground, looking dazed. Geppetto is playing the accordion while Pinocchio and Figaro are dancing for friends. Geppetto is humming the song. He came near the fish bowl, twirling happily with Cleo twirling as well.

Geppetto said, "Come, Cleo! It's time to party! Dance!"

She twirled from the small vortex while he hummed. Just then, Pinocchio noticed the lit candle nearby, looking at the flame.

Pinocchio said, "Ooh! Nice!"

As Geppetto continued humming, danced and grabbed a few toys. All while Pinocchio tried grabbing the flame, though noticing nothing happened. After trying again unsuccessfully, he looked at Figaro swatting the flame a bit. The old man carrying some toys. Pluto is seesawing on the saw is whistling tune.

Jiminy said, "Ahem."

Jiminy is glared anger to Pluto. Pluto is smiled at him, looked at Pinocchio. Just then, Pinocchio smiled, looking at the fire on his finger lighting up a bit.

Pinocchio shows it, said, "Look! Pretty!"

Pluto gasped in horror. Then, Geppetto noticed, yelping while dropping the toys.

Geppetto exclaimed, shocked, "OH! HELP!"

Geppetto picked Pinocchio up, tried frantically to blow out the fire on finger.

Geppetto shouted, "Where's a bucket?! Get water! Where's water?"

As he ran, he accidentally stepped on the screeching Figaro's tail. A siren sound was heard. Jiminy arrived with hat full of water.

Jiminy said to Geppetto, "Here it is! I got it! Here's water! Here's some water!"

However, he yelped and tripped on a pencil, splashing into the water.

Geppetto shouted, "Help! Where's water?"

Quickly, the finger was dipped in the water, creating black smoke, shocking Cleo, whom was stuck inside. Geppetto sighed, looking at the finger a bit, looking relieved.

"That was close. Maybe we'd better go to bed before something else happens." Geppetto said.

As they departed, Cleo looked around the water before getting out of her bowl, coughing up some smoke rings. Pluto sighed, legs split on the saw and reflection the mirror, smiled at it. A bit later, Jiminy removed his hat and coat, yawning a bit before going near the matchbox bed he made, removing his shoes.

Jiminy said, "Little man, you've had a busy night."

He pulled the matchbox cover like a blanket, then slept peacefully. With Geppetto, he turned off the candle light, looking at Pinocchio in night clothes and Figaro in night cap while the kitten began trying to relax.

Geppetto said, "Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

Pinocchio curiously, said, "Why?"

Figaro glanced, trying to sleep, then tried covering himself a bit.

Geppetto said, "Oh, everybody has to sleep. Figaro goes to sleep, and Cleo and...and besides, tomorrow you've got to go to school."

Pinocchio confused, said, "Why?"

Figaro got up, glaring at him before trying to cover himself up completely, trying to block the noise while ducking under the pillow.

Geppetto yawns, said, "Oh, to learn things and...and get smart."

Pinocchio said, "Why?"

Geppetto yawns, said, "Because."

Pinocchio realizes, said, "Oh."

Finally, the puppet boy slept as well. Pluto is lying down on the saw and thinking of himself, sighed and his head down on the mirror and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**SCHOOL DAY**

Pluto is snoring and lying back on the saw, his tongue has drool and slurping the spit to the table and wiped his mouth, sighed and went back to sleep. His hand to hold his ear on his head and the umbrella closer to his ears. We heard mimicked a trombone loudly. Pluto is gasping and awake to yelping.

"WHOA-OH-OH-OH-OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HOO!" Pluto screamed.

Pluto bounce on the saw and lands it, rubbed his ear, wax ball on his ear, flipped it away, looked at the mirror to himself. His hand tapped his head. Pluto looked up to it. Jiminy is here, tapping his foot, clearing his throat to his glaring face.

"Uh-oh!" Pluto said.

"Uh-oh, that's right, Pluto. This is no time to play. I want you to hide." Jiminy said.

Pluto is whining and whimpering to Jiminy about the saw.

"Well, uh, yeah. I saw you and you saw me too. I bounced and you seesawing." Jiminy said.

Pluto nods his head, talking to him to be fun with the saw. Jiminy nods, looked at the window.

"I know, Pluto. It's 5:15 in the morning. Look, the sky is rising and the sun will be up in several minutes. Well, all right, I'll tell you." Jiminy said.

Jiminy sits down on the saw. Pluto confused to Jiminy.

"Now, you see, I think you saw me dancing on the violin, smelling the pipe, bouncing on the saw, and that's the farm clock. When you whistle, you whistle. Whistle is pucker up and blow the whistle. You could do it on the whistling tune guide me, it will be simple guide you. Reminds me, Pluto. Whistle, it's on your head here. Whistle, it's on your lips here. Whistle, it's in your heart here. And whistle, it's not on your bottom here. Just imagine, when your whistling tune on your lips. You'll sing and dance. And the saw is here, you'll bouncing. I know you're seesawing. That's good, very good. Understand?" Jiminy said.

Pluto touched his head, his lips, and his heart for a whistling tune.

"Yeah!" Pluto said, nods.

"Good boy, so get it off if you please." Jiminy said.

Pluto gets two legs up and stands up straight like him. He jumped out of the saw, walked to the cotton balls to lie down for his sleep.

"Funny dog. He wants the saw for a whistling tune. Oh, well. I'll help him." Jiminy said.

Jiminy lies down on the bed of the matchbox. The next morning, the town bell began to ringing while doves flew away from the bell tower. As that happened, the town began bursting with life while children began departing home with some being washed by their mothers and given kisses by them. A few kids began playing before departing to school happily. As that happened, the door opened with Pinocchio coming out, looking amazed with Figaro smiling. Geppetto tried putting a black vest on the hopping boy, but continued evading unknowingly.

Pinocchio shouted, "Oh, look, Father! Look!"

Geppetto said, "Now, wait. Stand still, now."

Pinocchio pointing at the children, said, "What are those?"

"Huh?" Geppetto said, realizes at the children, "Oh, those. They are your schoolmates...girls and boys. Now, get into this."

He placed the vest on the smiling boy puppet.

Pinocchio said, "Real boys?"

Geppetto smiled, "Yes! But hurry, now."

He began to follow the kids, though was stopped by his father.

Geppetto said, "Oh! Wait, wait, wait!"

He took out an apple, blowing on it before rubbing it, then giving it to the puppet.

Geppetto said, "Here's an apple for your teacher. Now, turn around and let me look you over."

He turned all, but his head, around to his father with delight. The old man chuckled while Figaro dragged out the school book before nudging the man.

"Huh?" Geppetto said to Figaro, notices the school book, "Oh, yeah! Yes! Here."

He picked up the book on cord, giving it to the boy.

Geppetto said, "Run along, now. Heh."

The puppet smiled, skipping down the steps and walking off. Figaro proudly started following Pinocchio before the chuckling Geppetto picked up Figaro.

Geppetto laughed, "Ho-ho! Wait, wait! Come back here, Figaro."

The kitten was picked up a bit before he was looked at by the old man, frowning a bit.

Geppetto grins, said, "School is not for you."

Pinocchio looked back, waving to his father.

Pinocchio called out, "Goodbye, Father!"

Geppetto waves, shouted, "Goodbye, son! Hurry back!"

He then began humming, departing back inside his shop happily with Figaro in hand. Pluto looked at the window and it's morning and look back at Geppetto to opened the window and close it. He's running down to the streets. However, he brushed off the dust and stretched his back and cracked his back, his tail tightly and running to the sewer and his back is popped. Now, Pluto is feeling cure and sighed in relief, scratching his back and sniffing for inhaled and sighed in happy. Pluto is dancing along in the street, runs to the streets and stands on the light of the sun before he starting to dance for walking to school.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE FOX AND THE CAT**

Meanwhile, in the town streets, while the children laughed and darted for their destination, two familiar animals walked slyly by with the fox smirking.

"Gideon, listen...the merry laughter of little, innocent children wending their way to school." Foulfellow said, twirls his cane, "Thirsty little minds rushing to the fountain of knowledge. Ha-ha!"

He noticed a cigar on the ground, snatching it with his cane.

Foulfellow continued to say, "School...a noble institution. What would this stupid world be without..."

Later, he took out a match, then began lighting his cigar. Just then, the fox looked surprised, noticing a poster nearby of a bearded balding Italian doing a puppet show.

Foulfellow smirked, "Well, well, well! Stromboli! So that old rascal's back in town, eh? Ha-ha-ha-ha! Remember, Giddy, the time I tied strings on you and passed you off as a puppet?"

He continued laughing while the mute cat nodded, making a "oh you" motion with a grin.

Foulfellow winks, said, "We nearly put one over on that old gypsy that time. Ha-ha-ha-ha."

At that moment, while the two strolled down through the tunnel, they began passing by, only noticing Pinocchio.

Foulfellow said, "A little wooden boy. Heh. Now, who..."

Just then, the two stopped, looking back at him.

Foulfellow said, "A wooden boy!"

Quickly, the two darted off to a hiding spot, peeking with the cat lifting the fox's hat a bit.

Foulfellow shocked at Pinocchio, said, "Look, Giddy. Look. It's amazing! A live puppet without strings. A thing like that ought to be worth a fortune to someone. Now, let me see..."

At that moment, he looked at the other Stromboli poster, pointing to it.

Foulfellow grins to saying, "That's it! Stromboli! Why, that fat, old faker would give his...Listen! If we play our cards right, we'll be on Easy Street, or my name isn't Honest John."

The cat shook his head a bit before nodding.

Foulfellow said, quietly, "Quick! We'll head him off."

The cat was snatched by John's cane while Pinocchio walked off with John and Gideon peeking at the other side of the barrier (though Gideon hopped a bit). After the puppet passed the gateway, John smiled at the puppet, then darted to the other side. All while Gideon mockingly held a flower in potholder while skipping. Just then, Gideon was snatched back, dropping the pot. Pluto is dancing in the streets for a walk to school. Finally, the two came to the other area, ducking down a bit while noticing Pinocchio heading their way, though Gideon slid ahead of the fox. With the fox, he looked behind himself.

Foulfellow said, "Shhh! Now's our..."

Just then, he yelped, noticing the cat no longer on cane. He then glared at Gideon, yelping at the cat whom had his mallet out, raising it up.

Foulfellow glares, said, "No, no, stupid."

Gideon was snatched before dropped to the ground.

Foulfellow angered, said, "Don't be crude."

He was bopped down while the cat hiccupped and was given back the mallet.

"Let me handle this." Foulfellow said, looks back, "Here he comes."

He then began posing, making his cane in the way on purpose.

Foulfellow said, "Yes, Giddy, as I was saying to the duchess only yesterday...

Just then, the puppet yelped, tripping.

Foulfellow exclaimed, "Oh! Oh, how clumsy of me!"

The fox and cat picked up Pinocchio a bit before kicking Gideon away.

Foulfellow dusts him, said, "Oh, my, my, my, my. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

He tried fixing the puppet a bit, though fixed him in a crooked away.

Foulfellow said, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

As he spoke next, while John looked at Pinocchio, Gideon got out the duster brush, brushing Pinocchio a bit.

Foulfellow said, "Oh, I do hope you're not injured."

Pinocchio said, "I'm all right."

Then, the cat peeked inside Pinocchio's short pocket, smirking and preparing to take it out.

Foulfellow said, "Oh, splendid."

Gideon was quickly hit on the head a bit by the fox. He then picked up the items, eating the apple while looking at the book upside down.

Foulfellow said, "Well, well. Quite the scholar, I see."

He showed the book to Gideon, whom tried looking, though he snatched it away.

Foulfellow said, "Look, Giddy. A man of letters."

The fox then gave the book back to Pinocchio.

"Here's your book." said Foulfellow.

"I'm going to school." said Pinocchio.

Foulfellow said, "School. Ah yes."

He snatched the departing puppet.

Foulfellow asked Pinocchio, "Then you haven't heard of the easy road to success."

Pinocchio shakes his head, said, "Uh-uh."

The fox, about to bite the remains of the apple stopped, looking shocked in a pretend way.

Foulfellow said, "No?! I'm speaking, my boy, of the theatre!"

He flung his cape around in a dramatic-looking manner before giving the apple core to the puppet boy.

"Here's your apple. Bright lights! Music! Applause!" Foulfellow said, raises his brows, "Fame!"

"Fame?" Pinocchio asked, raises his brows.

"Yes!" Foulfellow said, examines him, "And with that personality, that profile, that physique, why, he's a natural-born actor, eh, Giddy?"

He elbowed the grinning cat, whom nodded.

Pinocchio asked Foulfellow, "And I'm going-"

Foulfellow snatches him, continued to ask, "Straight to the top. Why, I can see your name in lights...lights six feet high."

The con fox motioned his hands above before looking back.

Foulfellow said forgot his name, "Uh, what is your name?"

Pinocchio said about his name, "Pinocchio."

"Pinocchio! P-i-n...uh, u-o...P-i..." Foulfellow chuckles, said, "We're wasting precious time. Come, on to the theater!"

As he began singing, Pinocchio were lead by the sly fox.

Foulfellow singing, "Hi-diddle-dee-dee, An actor's life for me, A high silk hat and a silver cane, A watch of gold with a diamond chain..."

Quickly, the mute cat began following as they strolled down the street.

Foulfellow singing, "Hi-diddle-dee-day, An actor's life is gay, It's great to be a celebrity, An actor's life for me!"

They marched down, marching around the tree nearby while the fox hummed a bit with Gideon going the wrong direction. The cat quickly followed, making his cane like a flute while John placed his arm around Pinocchio. They began trotting a bit before heading down the steps.

Foulfellow singing, "Whoo! Hi-diddle-dee-dum, An actor's life is fun..."


	9. Chapter 9

**JIMINY NEEDS HELP BY PINOCCHIO**

Meanwhile, Jiminy with coat and hat in hand darted behind as well.

"Whew!" Jiminy asked to himself, fixes his ascot, "Fine conscience I turned out to be. Late the first day."

He placed his hat, coat, and vest on while tucking in his shirt.

Jiminy said, "Oh, well. He can't get in much trouble between here and school."

Just then, Jiminy heard some humming a bit while stopping, noticing a shadow approaching.

Jiminy grins, shouted, "Oh, boy! A parade!"

The cricket grinned, preparing to march a bit while a familiar fox began passing by him.

Foulfellow singing, "An actor's life for me!"

To Jiminy's notice, he saw Pinocchio marching with the con duo.

Pinocchio and Foulfellow singing, "Hi-diddle-dee-dee, An actor's life for me!"

The cricket stopped, noticing them as well.

"Huh?" Jiminy exclaimed.

Foulfellow singing, "A wax mustache and a beaver coat, A pony cart and a billy goat!"

Jiminy surprised, said, "Why, it's Pinoke! Hey! Where you going?"

Foulfellow singing, "Hi-diddle-dee-dum, An actor's life is fun, You wear your hair in a pompadour!"

Jiminy followed, going ahead.

Jiminy shouted, "Wait!"

He hopped to the ground, trying to stop them.

Jiminy screamed, "HALT!"

Foulfellow singing, "You ride around in a coach and four, You stop and buy out a candy store, An actor's life for me!"

However, he was nearly stepped on with the cricket glancing.

Jiminy shouted, "Hold on there! PINOKE!"

The cricket darted off with him hopping to the fox tail, then the fox hat.

Foulfellow singing, "Hi-diddle-dee-dee, An actor's life for me, With clothes that come from the finest shops, And lots of peanuts and soda pops!"

Jiminy shouted, "Hey, Pinoke! HEY!"

Finally, he whistled loudly.

Foulfellow singing, "Hi-"

He finally stopped, hearing the noise as did Pinocchio.

Foulfellow looks around, said, "What was that?"

Pinocchio noticed the cricket on the fox's hat.

Pinocchio grins, said, "Oh, it's Jiminy! What are you doing up there?"

John looked around, trying to find him.

Foulfellow said and stammered, "Huh? Who? What? What? Who? Jiminy? Up where?"

As he leaned up, Gideon noticed while the cricket began hushing him with the cat mimicking before realizing.

Foulfellow laughed, "He-he-he. Why, my boy, you must be seeing things."

Gideon glared, taking out his mallet.

Pinocchio explained, "Oh, no. That's my conscience. He-"

As the fox spoke next, Gideon preparing to hit where Jiminy was.

Foulfellow said, "Now, now, now. Just calm down. But why, there's nothing up there to be afraid of."

Jiminy noticed the cat's shadow covering him before noticing, hopping away. Just then, as Jiminy hopped away, the cat smashed down the fox to the ground with hat stuck on John. The cat noticed John on the ground, looking at the mallet and noticing nothing on it, scratching his head. Just then, the cat heard muffle sounds, yelping as the cat realized. He quickly gave the puppet the mallet, starting to dart off and leave them. The fox grunted, getting up and trying to get the hat off, though tripped and fell. All while near a flower, Jiminy began whispering.

Jiminy hissed and whistles, call out, "Pinoke! Psst. Hey, Pinoke! Over here."

Pinocchio glanced around before hearing the voices.

"Over here." Jiminy called out.

He noticed Jiminy is here.

Pinocchio said to a smile, "Oh, Jiminy! I'm gonna be an actor!"

Jiminy said, "All right, son. Take it easy, now. Remember what I said about temptation?"

Pinocchio said, "Uh-huh."

He then pointed to the con fox.

Jiminy smiled, "Well, that's him."

He glanced back with Pinocchio shaking his head.

Pinocchio shook his head and said, "Oh, no, Jiminy! That's Mr. Honest John."

Jiminy shocked, said, "Honest John?!"

All while the cat looked worried, then gulped, lifting the top part of the hat off before he heard the fox shouting.

Foulfellow shouted, "GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Quickly, the cat looked frightened before noticing the cane on the ground, picking it up. He hopped on top of the con fox, then started trying, pulling as hard as he could, making the wincing fox muffle in a bit of pain. Finally, Gideon noticed the mallet on the ground, lifting it up before hitting him out of the hat. John crashed to a tree, then slumped to a puddle of water. After a moment, John got up, spitting some of it out and glaring at the cat with some mud on his snout. Back with Jiminy looked seriously to Pinocchio.

Jiminy asked Pinocchio for politely, "All right, then. Here's what we'll tell 'em: You can't go to the theatre. Say thank you just the same. You're sorry, but you've got to go to school."

Pinocchio nods, said, "Mmm-hmmm."

Foulfellow called out, "Pinocchio?"

The cricket ducked down into the flower while the wet fox with cat searched the area.

Foulfellow called out, "Oh Pinocchio! Woo-hoo!"

Jiminy said, peeking, "Here they come, Pinoke. Now, you tell 'em."

Foulfellow said, arriving, "Woo-hoo! Oh, little boy..."

Finally, he spotted Pinocchio.

Foulfellow grins, said, "Ah! There you are!"

As he said that, Pinocchio looked back, noticing Jiminy hiding as well.

Foulfellow said, "Oh, where were we? Ah yes. On to the theatre!"

Pinocchio called out, "Goodbye, Jiminy! Goodbye!"

Jiminy confused and said, "Goodbye. Huh? GOODBYE?!"

Foulfellow singing, "Hi diddle dee dee, An actor's life for me!"

He looked at Pinocchio departing with con cat and con fox.

"Wait, Pinoke! You can't leave!" Jiminy shouted.

Foulfellow singing, "A high silk hat and a silver cane, A watch of gold and a diamond chain!"

Jiminy horrified and said to himself, "Oh, what'll I do? I'll run and tell his father. No. That would be snitch. I'll go after him myself."

He hurried to follow Pinocchio. At the town, Pluto is dancing all the way to school and looked at the school. Jiminy is going after Pinocchio, panting to rest of running cricket.

"I hate running." Jiminy said, panting.

Pluto looked behind him and he saw Jiminy is here.

"Pluto! Where did you go?" Jiminy said, spotted Pluto.

Pluto explained to Jiminy that he was out of Geppetto's house and arrived to school. Until he stopped, talking to him where Pinocchio is.

"Pinocchio is taken by those two bums to the theatre." Jiminy said.

Pluto gasped in horror. The horses are whinnying at them.

"Go on! Get out of here!" Jiminy shouted.

The horses are whinnying and running to the other streets. The wagon is stopped on the street.

"Learn to walk on the streets, you stupid beetle!" The wagon man raised his fist, shouting.

Pluto grabbed Jiminy inside the hardware store was closing for the sign says, "Out of Business" and he spotted the saw to read the tag, "Return from Geppetto" and the blade is cleaned. They seated on it.

"Thanks, Pluto." Jiminy said to Pluto, looked around. "I'll ask you the details."

"Uh-huh." Pluto said.

"Pinocchio is going to the theatre with Stromboli tonight. I'll go after him myself." Jiminy said.

Pluto is whining and whimpering to Jiminy about he wants to go.

"Oh, okay. So, keep your mouth shut and no barking. And including your tongue to hold in Stromboli's presence." Jiminy said.

Pluto nods, salutes. Jiminy salutes. Pluto kissed on Jiminy's face.

Jiminy giggled, "Okay, Pluto! Try to be more careful. Yes, you love the saw from Geppetto's house. All right. You remember what I say about you saw me dancing on the violin, smelling the pipe, bouncing the saw, and that's the farm clock? And whistle too?"

"Yeah." Pluto said.

Jiminy said, "Good."

Pluto sighed in angered, talking to himself to get his paws on them and Stromboli too.

Jiminy said, "And remember, these men are taking the saw from Geppetto's house away and shipped to United States of America. Just let it go."

Pluto nods his head, runs out of the door. Jiminy followed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**STROMBOLI THE MASTER SHOWMAN**

That night, at a stage show, the crowd gathered while the stage, an Italian figure named Stromboli looked at the crowd.

Stromboli is announcing, "Ladies and gentlemen, to conclude the performance of this great show, Stromboli the Master Showman...that's me..."

He muttered a bit in Italian.

The showman announced, "...and by special permission of the management...that's me, too."

He muttered a bit in Italian.

Stromboli continued to announce, "Is presenting to you something you will absolutely refuse to believe."

Near a street lamp, Jiminy hopped to the near top, trying to swat the moths away while the crowd muttered with anticipation. Pluto arrived with him on the lamppost.

Pluto is panting and inhales, "Ah!"

Pluto is clearing his throat and sits on the the lamppost to see the people are speaking to each other.

Jiminy looks around and said, "Well, looks like a sellout."

"Yeah." Pluto said.

"Introducing...the only marionette who can a-sing and a-dance absolutely without the aids of a-strings! I hope-a so." Stromboli said and praying in Italian, "The one-and-only Pinocchio!"

The crowd clapped a bit.

Jiminy said, angered, "Hmph! What a buildup."

The Italian began conducting the music players as the curtain opened up. A prop stage was shown before puppet trumpeters were seen. Then, the scene came up, showing Pinocchio nearby. He looked at the crowd a bit with the boy puppet smiling, heading down.

Pinocchio singing, "I've got no strings to hold me down-"

Just then, he yelped and tripped, tumbling down and falling face flat into the floor with a hole. He got up, looking sheepishly at the crowd laughing a bit. Jiminy glared.

Jiminy said, "Go ahead. Make a fool of yourself. Then maybe you'll listen to your conscience."

With Stromboli, he squealed in anger before shouting angrily at Pinocchio, slapping the board off Pinocchio while shouting in Italian, yanking him as he were pulled up. However, he stopped, hearing them laugh before laughing himself, putting him down.

Stromboli said, pads him, "Cute kid."

He continued in Italian a bit, chuckling as he went back to the stage. Then, the spotlight hit Pinocchio before the music began again while Jiminy frowned, turning away as he did in disgust. Pluto is looking at Pinocchio.

Pinocchio singing, "I've got no strings to hold me down, To make me fret or make me frown, I had strings but now I'm free, There are no strings on me!"

He began dancing and singing.

Pinocchio singing, "Hi-o the merio, that's the only way to be!"

He twirled with the puppet's head staying while his body twirled.

Pinocchio singing, "I want the world to know nothing ever worries me!"

As he continued, Stromboli looked at the crowd a bit.

Stromboli said, Italian speaks, "What I told you, huh?! Ha-ha-ha!"

Pinocchio singing, "I've got no strings so I have fun, I'm not tied up to anyone, They've got strings but you can see, There are no strings on me!"

He landed safely while the crowd laughed and applauded. The boy puppet began to clapping to the music before the curtain with a Dutch scene fell behind them, making them yelp before the Dutch puppet came to him.

Dutch Puppet sinigng, "You have no strings your arms are free, To love me by the Zeider Zee, Yeah, yeah, yeah, if you would woo, I'd burst my strings for you!"

It was lifted away while the other Dutch puppets began dancing a bit. Pinocchio looked concerned, though he yelped, being pushed by the puppets. After that, they were lifted away with the French prop scene appearing and the French puppet arriving to him.

French Puppet singing, "You've go no strings comme ci comme ca, Your savoir faire is ooh la la, I've got strings, but entre nous, I'd cut my strings for you!"

She was lifted away while the French female puppets began dancing together. At that moment, when Jiminy looked back, he gasped with delight, using glasses while watching them dance. The female puppets turned and bent down, showing their undergarments before being lifted upward. Finally, a Russian set was placed down with the Russian Puppet arriving and dancing.

Russian Puppet singing, "Down where de Volga flows, Dere's a Russian rendezvous, Where, me and Ivan goes, But I'd rather go with you, Hey!"

She was pulled away while the Russian male puppets arrived, then landed nearby.

Russians shouted, "HEY!"

They began dancing their Russian dance.

Russians shouted, "HEY!"

As they continued, Pinocchio watched a couple hit their heads.

Russians shouted, "HEY!"

Pinocchio smiled, looking amazed and tried mimicking the dance, hitting his rear and bopping himself a bit.

Russians shouted, "HEY!"

He looked back, then tapped his rear a bit, getting an idea while he began dancing a bit with the latter continuing to hit himself.

Russians shouted, "HEY!"

He looked back, noticing the Russians all twirling.

Russians shouted, "HEY!"

Pinocchio then twirled all, but his head while he looked stunned.

Russians shouted, "HEY!"

Pinocchio notices, shouted, "Hey!"

He yelped, being caught by the marionettes all colliding and twirling, trapping the trio.

Pinocchio singing, "There are no strings on me!"

The audience laughed while he covered his mouth. After a moment, the puppets were pulled away and Pinocchio falling down. The crowd cheered wildly while the Russian hat landed on the puppet's head and the board stuck on him broke, making him look like a Russian. The people tossed money while Pinocchio looked sheepish. Pluto looked at Pinocchio, confused.

"Huh?" Pluto exclaimed.

"Huh, they like him. They're a success." Jiminy said to scratches his head, "Gosh, maybe I was wrong."

"Aw!" Pluto said, sadly.

As the crowd continued cheering, the Italian with two of the puppets bowed as Pinocchio looked at the cash tossed, looking back at the crowd before the Italian patted their heads, blowing kisses to the crowd. Finally, Pluto began departing a bit with Jiminy starting to leave.

Jiminy sadly and asked, "Well...I guess he won't need me anymore. What does an actor want with a conscience anyway?"

Pluto walked to the "out of business" hardware store, looked at the saw and kissed to bow it.

"I know, Pluto, I know." Jiminy said. "Just let it go, I say."

Pluto is growing his eyes like the baby puppy. Jiminy is beading eyes on him. They hugged and laughed for a friends forever.

"Okay, then. Let's go, Pluto." Jiminy said.

"Yeah." Pluto smiled.

They walked out to the streets.


	11. Chapter 11

**STROMBOLI CAN CHOOSE WITH PINOCCHIO**

Back at Geppetto's, a bit later, while rain poured down the town, Geppetto paced a bit. Inside, Figaro looked at the cooked food with Cleo waiting as well.

Geppetto worried, said, "What could have happened to him?"

Figaro only sniffed his cooked salmon with melted butter and lemon.

Geppetto said "Where could he be at this hour?"

Cleo glanced at the cake in water, sniffing some of the bubbles. The old man grabbed his coat, hat, and lantern.

Geppetto said, "I'd better go out again and look for him."

He then looked at the kitten sniffing his food.

Geppetto asked to Cleo and Figaro, "And remember...nobody eats a bite...until I find him."

The two shook heads with smiles before Geppetto took the lantern, then departed. As soon as he was gone, Figaro grinned, rubbing his paws, preparing to bite his food. However, he winced from the bubble noises, turning to Cleo making a "you made a promise" motion with her fin. He looked back at the food, looking hungrily at it before crossing his arms, pouting a bit and glancing at the goldfish.

Back in Stromboli's carriage, the Italian was singing a bit, taking some food while Pinocchio watched.

Stromboli singing, "I got-a no strings, but I got-a the brain, I buy a new suit and I swing-a the cane, I eat-a the best and I drink-a champagne, I got-a no strings on me!"

He laughed a bit, pushing some coins aside.

Stromboli said, "Bravo, Pinocchio!"

Pinocchio smiled, "They liked me."

Stromboli ate some of the food, pushing the next stack of coins.

Stromboli said, "Mmm. 200. You are sensational!"

He stabbed an olive, eating it.

"You mean I'm good?" Pinocchio asked.

Stromboli pushes some coins, shouted, "Ah...300. You are colossal!"

He sliced the bread nearby him.

Pinocchio said, "Does that mean I'm an actor?"

Stromboli took the bread and onion, biting the latter.

"Sure! I will push you in the public's eye!" Stromboli smiled, picks Pinocchio up, "Your face...she will be on everybody's tongue!"

Pinocchio happy teary eyes, said, "Will she?"

Stromboli said, "Yeah."

He then noticed a strange coin with a hole on it, picking it up.

Stromboli anxiously, said, "Huh? What's this?!"

He bit it, which bent a bit. He slapped his forehead, shouting angry Italian to it while glaring at the false coin. He stopped himself a bit before looking at Pinocchio, sighing a bit before giving the puppet the false coin.

Stromboli smiled, "For you, my little Pinocchio."

Pinocchio amazed, said, "For me? Gee, thanks! I'll run right home and tell my father."

Stromboli drinks the wine, shocked to choked, coughs the wine to spilled on the floor.

"Home?" Stromboli said for a surprised, chuckles, "Oh, sure! Going home-a to your father! Ho-ho-ho-ho! Oh, that is very comical!"

Pinocchio said, "You mean it's funny?"

Stromboli laughed, "Ha-ha-ha! Sure! Yes!"

Pinocchio nervous laughs, said, "I'll be back in the morning."

Stromboli said for a shocked, "Be back in the morning?!"

He snatched the puppet about to hop away, shouting in Italian and slapping his forehead.

Stromboli smiled, "Going home!?"

They began laughing a bit. It was too late as the angered Italian tossed Pinocchio into the cage.

Stromboli glares, said "There! THIS will be your home!"

He locked the cage up.

Stromboli said, "Where I can find you always."

Pinocchio said, shocked, "No! No! No!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! To me...you are belonging. We will tour the world. Paris...London...Monte Carlo..." Stromboli said, dancing slightly, "Constantinoplee!"

Pinocchio shaking his head, shouted, "No! No!"

Stromboli shouted, "Yes!"

He slammed his hand on the table, glaring.

Stromboli angered, "We start tonight!"

He looked at the coins, then began putting them all in a sack, showing it to him.

"You will make lots of money..." Stromboli said, holds the sack to his pocket, "FOR ME!"

Pinocchio shook his head with worry.

Stromboli snatches an axe, said, "And when you are growing too old, you will make good...FIREWOOD!"

Stromboli tossed it. He gasped as it landed on the lifeless old puppet nearby while the Italian laughed cruelly.

Pinocchio shakes the cage, shouted in madly, "Let me out of here! I gotta get out! You can't keep me-"

Stromboli snaps, screamed, "QUIET! SHUT UP!"

The rumble of the trailer made them yelp, tumbling a bit.

Stromboli raises his arm, angered, "Before I knock-a you silly!"

Stromboli turned.

"Good night..." Stromboli said, blows a kiss, "...my little wooden gold mines. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Finally, the door slammed shut, turning off the candle inside.

"No! No, wait!" Pinocchio shakes the cage, said, "Let me out! I'll tell my father!"

Stromboli shouted to the horse, "Huh! Giddyup!"

A whipping sound was heard before the cart moved, making them yelp a bit.

Stromboli said, "Get along, then!"

Pinocchio looked outside, noticing themselves passing the lantern while the window was opened.

"Jiminy! Oh Jiminy!" Pinocchio whistles, called out, "Jiminy, where are you?!" he whistling it again, "JIMINY CRICKET!"

Thunder clapped while he yelped, then covered himself. Pinocchio shivered, looking frightened before starting to crying a bit with face covered.


	12. Chapter 12

**JIMINY GETS PINOCCHIO OUT OF BIRDCAGE**

As the carriage went through the streets in the storm, Jiminy only sat on a water pump with umbrella covering him, sighing sadly. Pluto is still down, whining and whimpering for Pinocchio, sadly with Jiminy.

"Well, there he goes...sitting in the lap of luxury, the world at his feet." Jiminy shrugs and sadly, "Oh, well, I can always say 'I knew him when'."

He hopped down to the ground, then started walking slowly.

Jiminy walked away, said, "I'll just go out of his life quietly."

Pluto looked at Jiminy and looked at the carriage. Jiminy turned and looked back at the carriage before the cricket continued to depart.

"Pluto, come on let's go. What's wrong?" Jiminy said, looked at Pluto's beady eyes. "I would like to wish him luck, though."

Jiminy smiled, looking at him.

Jiminy said, "Sure. Why not? Okay, Pluto, you talked me into it."

Pluto is panting and running to the carriage and jumped in the carriage to the door.

"Okay, we knew." Jiminy laughed.

Jiminy closed his umbrella before he darted to the cart. He came into the steps before then snuck inside the crack of the door, looking around.

"Pinocchio? Pinocchio?" Jiminy removes his hat, said, "It's me... your old friend Jiminy, remember?"

Pinocchio teary eyed, smiled, "Jiminy! Gee, I'm glad to see ya!"

"Pluto, you remember him, do you?" Jiminy said.

"Yeah!" Pluto smiled.

"Gee, that dog looks nice, Jiminy. Don't worry, Pluto. I'll explain this." Pinocchio said.

Jiminy notices, said, "Pinocchio! What's happened?!"

Jiminy looked at the cage, hopping to the rail.

Jiminy explained, "What did he do to you?"

Pinocchio said, "Oh, he was mad! He said he was gonna push my face in everybody's eye!"

"Yeah?" Jiminy said, suspiciously.

Pinocchio said, "And just 'cause I'm a goldbrick, he's gonna chop me into firewood!"

Jiminy said, "Oh, is that so?"

He nodded a bit.

"Now, don't you worry, son. I'll have you out of here in no time at all." Jiminy smiled, hops to the lock, "Why, this is just as easy as rolling off a..."

He ducked inside halfway before yelping, falling in. After a few moments of clanking sounds, Pinocchio saw Jiminy coming back out, placing his hat and coat outside.

Jiminy said, nervous, "Kinda rusty."

He ducked back in while Pinocchio hearing more clanking, looking inside. Pluto is hearing and his ear to rubbed it, listened to it.

"Huh?" Pluto exclaimed.

Jiminy inside, shouted, "Needs a little oil."

Echoes are echoing, said, "Needs a little oil."

Jiminy with umbrella on the trigger heard the echo a bit.

Jiminy said to himself, "That's what I said."

Jiminy grunted, pulling hard on the trigger mechanism. After a moment, Pinocchio saw the cricket yelping a bit as he with the spring flung passed the kids in cage.

Jiminy screamed, "WOO-HOO-HOO!"

Pinocchio looked up, looking at Jiminy dangling on the coil a bit.

Jiminy sheepishly, said, "He-he-he. Must be one of the old models."

Pinocchio explained, "You mean you can't open it?"

Jiminy was given back his hat and coat as he looked concerned.

Jiminy said, "Yeah. Looks pretty hopeless. It'll take a miracle to get us out of here."

Pinocchio sighs, said, "Gee..."

Pluto walked over to the boxes and looked up.

"It's all right, Pluto. You will find out." Pinocchio asked Pluto.

Pluto looks so worried, looked back to the audience, confused a "who knew" motion with a sad face. Back in the rainy streets, the old man looked around as he shouted.

Geppetto calling out, "Pinocchio? Pinocchio!"

He looked around more before he heard the horse steps. He stopped, backing up a bit while Stromboli with his cart rode off.

Stromboli shouted, "Giddyup!"

He shouted in Italian to the horses as he passed by the old man, neither not looking at one another or in the carriages. After he was gone, Geppetto shouted in the rain.

Geppetto screamed, "PINOC-"

The huge thunder clapped, blocking out the remaining words before he sighed sadly, starting to depart, shaking his head in sadness.


	13. Chapter 13

**MAKING PINOCCHIO'S LIE**

Back in the carriage, Pluto looked worried with the puppet and cricket sitting down.

Jiminy said, "A fine conscience I turned out to be."

Pinocchio said, sobbing, "I should've listened to you, Jiminy."

Jiminy said, crying, "No. It was my fault. I shouldn't have walked out on you."

"Guess I'll never see my father again." Pinocchio said, sniffs.

"Oh, buck up, son. It could be worse. Be cheerful..." Jiminy said, saddened look, "...like me!"

The puppet only cried with tears landing on Jiminy. He looked up after wincing, then spoke.

Jiminy said, "Aw. Take it easy, son."

He took out a handkerchief, going to the puppet nose and placing it on it.

Jiminy smiled, "Come on...blow."

He blew on it.

Jiminy said, "Attaboy."

He blew the other side with a tear on his eye.

Jiminy notices the window, said, "Oh, well...It stopped raining, anyway."

They looked at the semi still cloudy sky covering the stars. Pluto is lying down on the box, sighed sadly.

"It's okay, Pluto. You'll see." Jiminy said.

Pluto nods, shocked at the star in the sky. They saw the star approaching the now cleared sky with the group realizing.

Jiminy said, "Hey, that star again!"

He yelped, looking shocked with Pinocchio falling off the seat.

Jiminy pointed to shout, "The lady...uh, whoops, the fairy!"

Pinocchio explained, "What'll she say? What'll I tell her?"

Jiminy stopped near the bird feed, looking at him.

Jiminy asked, "Well, you might tell her the truth."

He jumped inside while Pinocchio covered. At that moment, as Pluto ducked down, the room glowed before the fairy appeared. She came near the cage, noticing Pinocchio trying to duck down before he opened his eyes, noticing her.

Fairy said, "Why, Pinocchio..."

"Uh..." Pinocchio laughed, lifts his hat, "Hello."

Fairy notices, said, "Sir Jiminy..."

Jiminy came out from the feed, chuckling nervously while lifting his seed covered hat with feed falling a little.

Jiminy smiled, "Well, uh...this is a pleasant surprise. Ha-ha."

Pluto looked at her, gulps in shocked.

"And Pluto too." Fairy said.

"Yeah." Pluto smiled.

Fairy said, "Pinocchio, why didn't you go to school?"

Pinocchio ponders, said, "School? Well, I...um..."

He looked back at Jiminy.

Jiminy said, "Go ahead. Tell her."

"I was going to school. Till I met somebody." Pinocchio asked.

Fairy said, "Met somebody?"

Pinocchio said, "Yeah. Two big monsters..."

The cricket looked shocked.

Pinocchio said, "With big, green eyes."

Just then, the puppet's nose began growing.

Pinocchio pats his nose, said, "Why I..."

Fairy explained, "Monsters? Weren't you afraid?"

Pinocchio bashfully, said, "No, ma'am, but they tied me in a big sack."

Just then, his nose grew more, gaining tree limbs.

Fairy said, "You don't say! And where was Sir Jiminy?"

Pinocchio said, "Huh? Oh. Jiminy?"

Quickly, Jiminy slid near the puppet.

Jiminy said, politely, "Psst. Leave me out of this."

Pinocchio said, "They put him in a little sack."

Just then, his nose grew more with leaves growing.

Fairy said, "No!"

Pinocchio said, "Yeah!"

Then, the flowers began blooming on it.

Fairy said, "How did you escape?"

Pinocchio said, "I didn't. They chopped me into firewood!"

Just then, it grew longer with a nest and hatched eggs holding baby birds with Jiminy in the middle.

Pinocchio shocked and asked, "Oh! Oh, look! My nose! What's happened?"

Fairy said, "Perhaps you haven't been telling the truth, Pinocchio."

"Perhaps?" Jiminy said in shocked.

Pinocchio said, "Oh, but I have. Every single word!"

Just then, the leaves and flowers died down while the birds quickly departed.

Pinocchio worried and asked, "Oh, please, help me. I'm awful sorry."

Fairy said, "You see, Pinocchio, a lie keeps growing and growing until it's as plain as the nose on your face."

He quickly hurried to Pinocchio with concern.

Jiminy said, "She's right, Pinoke. You better come clean."

Pinocchio said, "I'll never lie again...honest, I won't."

He hopped back to the nest, hat falling inside the nest.

Jiminy said, "Please, Your Honor...uh, I mean, Miss Fairy. Give him another chance...for my sake, will ya? Huh?"

Fairy nods, smiled, "I'll forgive you this once, but remember...a boy who won't be good might just as well be made of wood."

Pinocchio and Jiminy asked, "We'll be good, won't we?"

Fairy said, "Very well. But this is the last time I can help you."

She tapped the nose as everything glowed. When it died down, the fairy was gone while the cage was unlocked and Pinocchio's nose was returned to normal.

Pinocchio smiles, said, "Gee, look, Jiminy, my nose!"

Jiminy notices the cage is opened, said, "Hey, we're free! Come on, Pinoke."

Pluto is looked at the fairy was gone, sighed in smiled.

"Whew!" Pluto sighed, wiped his head of the sweat.

"Pluto, are you coming?" Jiminy said.

"Yeah!" Pluto said.

Pluto runs to the door and nods to a smile. Quickly, they quietly hurried outside while the oblivious Italian sang.

Stromboli singing, "I buy-a new suit and I swing-a the cane, I eat-a the fish and I drink-a champagne, I got-a no strings on me!"

Quickly, they darted off, hiding behind a rock before peeking a bit at the cart departing.

Jiminy said, quietly, "Toodle-oo, Stromboli."

Pinocchio called out, "Goodbye, Mr. Stromb-"

"SHHH! Quiet! Let's get out of here before something else happens." Jiminy whispered.

Finally, Pinocchio hurried off with Jiminy hopping the way, as for Pluto runs to them while they followed Jiminy back to the path of Italy.

"Don't worry, Pluto. We'll be your friend." Jiminy said.

"Yeah, friend." Pinocchio said.

Pluto is delightful, nods his head. They run to the road and back to the town.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE EVIL PLAN BY THE COACHMAN**

Meanwhile, at a foggy area where the tavern was marked "Red Lobster Inn", a familiar voice was heard singing inside.

Foulfellow singing, "Hi diddle dee dee, An actor's life for me, A high silk hat and a silver cane, A watch of gold and a diamond chain..."

Inside, while Gideon was smoking a cigar with John, the fox held his beer mug with cigar while a figure smoking a pipe looked at him. He was a white haired old man with green eyes wearing a purple hat, purple scarf, brown gloves, a red coat, and brown boots. He was known as the Coachman.

Foulfellow singing, "Hi diddle dee day, An actor's life is gay, It's great to be a celebrity, An actor's life for me!"

The fox laughed a bit before looking at the man. As he spoke next, Gideon smoked his cigar, blowing a ring before taking it like a donut, dunking it in his beer and eating it.

Foulfellow said, "And the dummy fell for it. Ha-ha-ha! Hook, line, and sinker! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The cat began to hiccup a bit with smoke coming out of himself. The old man glanced at him with a smirk.

Foulfellow said, "And he still thinks we're his friends. Ha-ha-ha-ha! And did Stromboli pay."

He pulled out a small sack of coins, showing it to the coachman.

Foulfellow smiled, "Plenty."

He placed it on the ground with delight while the coachman glanced, then smirked toward the fox.

Foulfellow said, "Ha-ha-ha-ha. That shows you how low Honest John will stoop...Eh, Giddy?"

The cat drinking the mug started nodding before hiccupping while the beer splashed on himself.

Foulfellow said, "Now, coachman..."

He took a huge whiff of his cigar before blowing it.

Foulfellow smirked, "What's your proposition?"

The fox removed some of the ash that was smoked off of it.

Coachman speaks Cockney accent, asked, "Well..."

He puffed his pipe a little before looking at the two, taking out a big sack.

Coachman smiled, "How would you blokes like to make some REAL money?"

He then dropped it to the table, showing a big amount of coins, making the fox look delighted.

Foulfellow grins, said, "Well! And who do we have to..."

He made a slit motion.

Coachman disgusted and said, "No, no. Nothing like that. You see..."

The Coachman stops and looks back to make sure that no one's watching, as did Foulfellow and Gideon in concern. He then leaned toward the fox.

Coachman somewhat whispers, answered, "I'm collecting stupid little boys."

Foulfellow asked, "Stupid little boys?"

Coachman said, "You know, the disobedient ones who want to play hooky from school."

Foulfellow realizes and said, "Oh."

Coachman said, "And you see..."

He began whispering to the fox's ear a bit while Gideon tried to listen.

Foulfellow said, "Yes."

However, Gideon frowned when looking inside the ear, then put his finger on the other fox ear, and finally leaned to it with finger closing the other cat ear. He finally listened, then nodded a bit while stupidly smiling.

Coachman removes himself, wicked smiled, "And I takes 'em to Pleasure Island."

"Ah. Pleasure Island." Foulfellow nods and asked, horrified, "PLEASURE ISLAND?!"

He looked shocked with horror, unknowingly pushing Gideon down.

Foulfellow gulps, scared and said, "But the law! Suppose they..."

Coachman shook his head, answered, "No, no. There's no risk."

He started grinning before speaking cruelly.

Coachman gently, said, "They never come back..."

He began making a scary face with a devilish look with face red.

Coachman shouted, "...as BOYS!"

He laughed wickedly while the two animals desperately clinged to one another. Gideon ducked down a bit in fear while both sweated. The two leaned to the wall before being pulled by him.

"Wait. Hang on." Coachman said, sniffed his nose, "Honest John, you smell that?"

Foulfellow sniffed his nose, said, "No, why?"

"I smell the dog came from the town. He's dancing around the town to school." Coachman said.

"Oh." Foulfellow said.

Coachman whispered, "Now...I've got a coach load leaving at midnight. We'll meet at the crossroads...and no double-crossing!"

Foulfellow shivers, said, "No, sir."

Coachman said, "Scout around...and any good prospects you find, bring 'em to me."

Foulfellow nods, said, "Yes, chief."

Coachman said, "I'll pay you well. I got plenty of gold."

Foulfellow said, "Yes, yes. But, uh, what about the dog?"

Coachman said, "He will come tonight. The dog is not going to be a double crossing!"

Foulfellow shivers, said, "No, sir."

Coachman said, "Good. I'll find out with the dog to me at Pleasure Island too. It will be simple."

Foulfellow said, "Yes, yes."


	15. Chapter 15

**THE VACATION OF THE PLEASURE ISLAND**

A bit later, Jiminy arrived to the town with Pinocchio looking seriously. Pluto is dancing around the town.

Pinocchio said, "No, sir! Nothing can stop me now! I'll make good this time."

Jiminy said, "You'd better!"

Pinocchio said, "I will. I'm going to school!"

Jiminy smiled, "That's the stuff, Pinoke!"

Pinocchio said, "I'd rather be smart than be an actor."

"Now, you're talking! Come on, slow-poke. I'll race you home!" Jiminy said, hopped down to Pluto. "Okay, Pluto, I'll race you home."

They began running down the streets. However, at that moment, the familiar fox cane held Pinocchio back, noticing him. Pluto is running and no sign of Pinocchio, stopped to look at Foulfellow and Gideon is here with him.

Foulfellow said, "Well, well. Pinocchio. What's your rush?"

"I gotta beat Jiminy home." Pinocchio notices, said, "Oh, hello."

The fox let Gideon hold Pinocchio back while the fox began mock running with the puppet.

Foulfellow said, "Well, how is the great actor?"

Pinocchio explained, "I don't want to be an actor. Stromboli was terrible."

Foulfellow said, "He was?"

The cat smirked and shined his gloved hand.

"Yeah. He locked me in a birdcage." Pinocchio said.

Foulfellow mock surprised, said, "He did?"

Pinocchio said, "Uh-huh. And I learnt my lesson."

Foulfellow sadly to asked, "Oh, you poor, poor boy. You must be a nervous wreck."

He stopped, pushing Pinocchio to stop him.

Foulfellow shouted, "That's it! You ARE nervous wreck!"

He cleared his throat, getting out some spectacles.

"We must diagnose this case at once. Ahem." Foulfellow said to Gideon. "Quick, Doctor, your notebook."

The mute cat realized, then took out the notepad with pencil without eraser, preparing to write it with sleeve rolled over the pencil. Pluto is walked over to them and listen. The fox placed his hand to falsely feel the puppet's pulse.

Foulfellow said, "Mmmmm! Mm-hmmm. My, my."

He took out a watch, looking at it.

Foulfellow said, "Just as I thought."

The cat listened, then quickly began writing with pencil visible.

Foulfellow asked to the patient, "A slight touch of monetary complications with bucolic semilunar contraptions of the flying trapezes."

He used his spectacles, looking inside each of them.

Foulfellow said, "Mmm-hmmm. Say, 'Hippopotamus'."

"Hippopotamus." Pinocchio muffled his tongue.

Foulfellow surprised, said, "I knew it!"

The cat began writing frantically.

Foulfellow continued to ask on patient, "Compound transmission of the pandemonium with percussion and spasmodic frantic disintegration."

The cat began writing the air, then stab it ala making a period. Pluto looks confused, looked back to the audience, anxious a "what's a matter with them and what's going on to them" motion with a bewilderment face.

Foulfellow said to Pinocchio, "Close your eyes."

Pinocchio is a bit reluctant closed their eyes.

Foulfellow said, "What do you see?"

"Nothing." Pinocchio said.

Foulfellow took out a pair of underwear with spots on him.

Foulfellow said, "Open 'em. Now what do you see?"

He opened them, noticing the underwear.

Pinocchio surprised, "Spots."

Foulfellow removes it, said, "Ha-ha! Now, that heart."

He lifted the puppet's shirt, listening carefully, fixing himself. As he did, neither noticed the fox tapping objects above them.

Foulfellow said, "Ooh, my goodness!"

The cat began dancing a bit while writing.

Foulfellow said, "A palpating syncopation of the killer diller with a wicky-wacky stamping of the boy-joy."

Then, Gideon was hit on the head before John snatched the notepad.

Foulfellow asked, "Quick, Doctor, that report!"

He looked at it, looking stunned while the note showed, in his POV, only scribbles.

Foulfellow said, "Ooooh! This makes it perfectly clear! My boy, you are allergic."

The weary Pinocchio looked confused.

Pinocchio said, "Allergic?"

"Yes, and there is only one cure. A vacation on Pleasure Island!" Foulfellow said.

The fox winked to the cat secretly while Gideon quietly held his mute laughter.

"Pleasure Island?" Pinocchio answered.

As he spoke next, the fox began to mock dance while pretending to toss flowers from his hat.

Foulfellow grins, shouted, "Yes! That happy land of carefree boys where every day's a holiday!"

Pinocchio walked away, said, "But I can't go. I..."

He turned the puppet around while Gideon took out his mallet, preparing to whack him.

Foulfellow said, "Why, of course you can go! I'm giving you my ticket."

He flipped his hand a bit, showing the back of an extra ace card.

"Here." Foulfellow smiled.

The card was given to Pinocchio.

Pinocchio said, "Thanks! But I'm-"

Foulfellow said, "Oh, tut-tut-tut, I insist! Your health comes first."

Pluto is surprised for they say about Pleasure Island.

"Huh?" Pluto exclaimed.

Foulfellow looked down on the sidewalk, spotted Pluto and said, "Look, Giddy. There's the little dog on the sidewalks in the town."

"Honest John, it's okay. He's Pluto." Pinocchio said.

Pluto gulps in nervous, gasped on Gideon with the mallet. Gideon preparing to hit where Pluto was.

Foulfellow glares, said, "No, no, stupid."

Gideon was snatched before dropped to the ground.

Foulfellow angered, said, "Don't be crude."

He was bopped down while the cat hiccupped and was given back the mallet.

"Let me handle this." Foulfellow said, faced on Pluto. "Pluto?! All right, you talked me into it. Pluto, I hope you love Pleasure Island. Maybe, you can come with us."

Pluto smiled with his shocked eyes for a surprise, look to the audience for a plan.

"So what are you going to say?" Foulfellow said.

"Yeah!" Pluto said.

"All right!" Foulfellow said, grabbed Pinocchio, "Come! The coach departs at midnight!"

Finally, as they departed, the cat hid the mallet behind himself.

Foulfellow singing, "Hi diddle dee dee, It's Pleasure Isle for me, Where every day is a holiday, And kids have nothing to do but play!"

Pluto looked back at Jiminy. Jiminy looked around the area.

Jiminy called out, "Pinoke? Oh Pinoke? Now, where do you suppose he..."

Jiminy found Pluto on the sidewalks, gasped in surprised.

"Pluto, where's..." Jiminy said.

Pluto has his paw with his finger, pointing at them. Jiminy gasped in shocked, noticed Pinocchio with John and Gideon.

"Huh?! Pinocchio!" Jiminy screamed.

Pluto is barking and running after them.

"Pluto! Wait, Pluto! Wait for me!" Jiminy said.

Quickly, they followed them.


	16. Chapter 16

**BEAUTIFUL CARNIVAL OF THE PLEASURE ISLAND**

Later that evening, on the coach, the coachman whipped the animals pulling the coach while the kids laughed happily. As that happened, a red haired boy named Lampwick used a slingshot on one of the animals.

Coachman called out, "Giddyup!"

Down below, Jiminy coughed from the dust covering the cricket while riding on it.

"Well..." Jiminy coughing, said, "...here we go again."

Pluto is up on the top of the step, whining and whimpering to Jiminy.

"I know, Pluto." Jiminy said, his hand is disgusted, "I know!"

Pluto is wolf-whistling and watched Pinocchio. After the boy used his slingshot again, he turned to the puppet boy.

"My name's Lampwick." Lampwick said, spits out tobacco, "What's yours?"

Pinocchio said to his name, "Pinocchio."

Lampwick said, "You ever been to Pleasure Island?"

"Uh-uh..." Pinocchio shows the card and said, "but Mr. Honest John gave me-"

Lampwick said, "Me neither, but they say it's a swell joint...no school, no cops. You can tear the joint apart and nobody says a word."

The coachman grinned at Lampwick was saying a bit before whipping the animals pulling the coach.

Pinocchio said to continued, "Honest John gave me-"

Lampwick said, "Loaf around, plenty to eat, plenty to drink, AND it's all free."

Pinocchio said to finished, "Honest John-"

Lampwick said, "Boy, that's the place. I can hardly wait."

Finally, they went into the tunnel where out on the other side were many kids cheering. Then, the stagecoach arrived, stopping nearby the boat. Pluto is scared at the boat and back to Jiminy, barking to point at the boat. A bit later, the ship went sailing into the water with a few looking out. The ship entered a tunnel of a sort, looking awed in amazement. A bit later, they came to the dock with the drawbridge pulling down and the doors opening up. The kids quickly entered while darting inside, passing by the grinning Coachman. As the voice on mascot robot spoke next, the carnival was shown as the kids all darted with balloons flying around.

"Right here, boys! Right here! Get your cake, pie, dill pickles, and ice cream! Eat all you can! Be a glutton! Stuff yourselves! It's all free, boys! It's all free! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!" The man shouted for an announced.

Nearby a tent with a tough guy robot, the kids darted inside while play fighting one another.

Tough Guy Robot called out, "The rough house! The rough house! It's the roughest, toughest joint you ever seen! Come in and pick a fight, boys!"

Pinocchio and Lampwick having chicken, pie, and ice cream arrived with the latter tossing his food away while grinning.

Lampwick said, "Oh, boy, a scrap! Come on, let's go in and poke somebody in the nose."

Pinocchio asked, "Why?"

Lampwick smirks and asked, "Aw, just for the fun of it."

The ice cream and pie were tossed away while the two boys entered.

Pinocchio said, "Okay, Lampy."

Pluto runs out of the boat and entered the Pleasure Island to looked around. He darted to the place marked "Tobacco Row". The voice called out while the kids were snatching tossed cigars with a few boxes ripped to let the boys snatch some.

"Tobacco row! Tobacco row! Get your cigars, cigarettes, and chewing tobacco! Come in and smoke your heads off! There's nobody here to stop you!" The man shouted.

Jiminy looked around the crowd, trying to avoid being stepped on.

"Pinocchio?" Jiminy called out, coughing, "Pinocchio! There's something...phony about all this. I've gotta get him outta here."

Pluto looked around and he noticing the Pleasure Island was amusement park.

"Pluto, we don't have time for that to looked around the amusement park in Pleasure Island. We're going to find Pinocchio. I got to get him out of here." Jiminy said, madly to Pluto. "Come on, let's go find him."

Jiminy is ducking down from the kids' feet.

At an area marked "Model Home: Open for Destruction", the kids went inside while breaking many items.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! See the model home. It's open for destruction. And it's all yours, boys! It's all yours!" The man shouted.

Inside, Lampwick lit his cigar from a false Mona Lisa painting that was drawn on it.

Lampwick said to Pinocchio, "What'd I tell ya? Ain't this a swell joint?"

Pinocchio held an axe while nodding.

Pinocchio smiled, "Yeah! Being bad's a lot of fun, ain't it?"

Lampwick snatches a brick, said, "Yeah. Uh-huh. Get a load of that stained-glass window."

He tossed it, breaking it. At the front gate, Coachman smiled and turned to the foes near the gate.

Coachman uses his whip, said, "All right, now, hop to it, you blokes."

The whip cracked while the foes began struggling to close the door.

Coachman shouted, "Come on! Come on! Shut the doors and lock 'em tight!"

They shutted it tight from the exit.

Coachman said to them, "Now get below and get them crates ready."

He turned back to the oblivious children having fun.

Coachman said, "Give a bad boy enough rope, and he'll soon make a jackass of himself. Ha-ha-ha-ha."

The man whispered the coachman's ear.

"Oh, Pluto's in here." Coachman said, "Thank you, Bob. When the dancing dog is going to ride and fun for enough rope, and he'll soon come back with me as well and he's going home to his friend now."

Coachman is wicked laughing for the nasty plan.


	17. Chapter 17

**POOL ROOM AT THE PLEASURE ISLAND**

A bit later, the place looked in ruins and almost like a ghost town while Jiminy looked.

Jiminy calling out, "Pinocchio! Pinocchio?"

He whistles and walked through the place, frowning a bit with a bit of worry.

"Where is everybody?" Jiminy said, looked around to nervously, "The place is like a graveyard. I don't like the looks of this."

Pluto is sitting and he's tired for looking around the Pleasure Island, his tongue is panting to make him pooped to find Pinocchio.

Pluto inhales, "Ah!"

"Goodness's sake, Pluto, you've been pooped. Just sit here and rest for a while. You'll be fine. I've better go find him." Jiminy said. "Pinocchio!"

Pluto watched Jiminy left to around the amusement park.

"Hey, where are you?!" Jiminy said, left behind Pluto.

Pluto looked a building shaped like an 8 Ball, surprised at it, looked at the audience, shrugged to himself, looked at a building shaped like an 8 Ball. Meanwhile, inside the building, Lampwick was playing pool while whistling a familiar tune. He hit one of the balls in the pocket, spitting some tobacco out. He whistled a bit, looking at the next ball to hit. Pinocchio, meanwhile, was leaning on a table while holding a cigar.

Pinocchio asked, "Where do you suppose all the kids went to, Lampwick?"

Lampwick said, "They're around here somewheres. What do you care?"

He looked at the next ball to hit, preparing to hit the white ball backside.

Lampwick asked Pinocchio, "Besides, you're having a good time, ain't ya?"

He hit the 3 ball, which rolled on top of the white and the red ball went in the next pocket.

Pinocchio said, "Uh-huh. I sure am."

He put out the cigar in hand with a grin.

Lampwick said, "Oh, boy. This is the life, huh, Pinokey?"

Pinocchio said, "Yeah."

The puppet only baby puffed his cigar.

Pinocchio said, "It sure is."

He continued baby puffing it.

Lampwick scoffs, said, "Ah, you smoke just like my grandmother."

He hit the balls, which one held another lit cigar, knocking it while it landed on his hand.

Lampwick said, "Come on, take a big drag! Like this."

He began inhaling it deeply.

Pinocchio amazed, smiled, "Okay, Lampy."

He did the same thing, though his face was turning red. He hiccupped a bit with smoke coming out of his ears. Then, the puppet swallowed the smoke, turning purple with eyes watering. He blinked a bit and turned green, groaning while a small smoke ring came out of his mouth.

Lampwick said, "Heh. Some fun, huh, kid?"

He nodded a bit slowly, trying to smile a bit. Lampwick placed a score chart up a bit.

Lampwick said, "Okay, Slats, your shot."

Pinocchio groaned, holding the pole before he groaned. He wobbled a bit, trying to focus on the 8 ball he was about to hit. Pinocchio kneeled up a bit, shaking himself with eyes rolling a bit. As Lampwick spoke next, Jiminy began to arrive.

Lampwick confused, said, "What's the matter, Slats? Losing your grip?"

Jiminy gasped, then hurried while Pinocchio glared, trying to hit it.

Jiminy screamed, "PINOCCHIO!"

He hit the cloth with the cigar on mouth squished down when he fell. He leaned up, noticing Jiminy on top of the 8 ball, looking weary.

"So this is where I find you! How do you ever expect to be a real boy?! Look at yourself..." Jiminy said, anger to Pinocchio, swats the cigar, "...smoking! Playing pool!"

He kicked the 8 ball, yelping in pain.

Jiminy glares, said, "You're coming right home with me this minute!"

Lampwick picks up Jiminy, said, "Hey...who's the beetle?"

Jiminy tries hitting him, shouted, "Hey, let me go! Put me down!"

He yelped, twirling while his coat caught his mouth, making him muffle.

Pinocchio said to Lampwick, "He's my conscience. He tells me what's right and wrong."

Lampwick flatly, said, "What?!"

Jiminy was dropped to the table.

Lampwick frowns, said, "You mean to tell me you take orders from a grasshopper?!"

"Grasshopper?!" Jiminy said and anxiously, turns to Lampwick, "Look here, you...you ignorant young pup!"

He hopped on the 8 ball, glaring at Lampwick.

"It wouldn't hurt you to take orders from your grasshop...er, er, your conscience..." Jiminy crosses his arms, said, "...if you have one."

Lampwick said, "Yeah, yeah. Sure."

The ball hit the ball Jiminy stood on, making him wobble.

Lampwick said, "Screwball in the corner pocket."

After the 1 ball was hit, both it and Jiminy tumble downward while the 8 ball headed down, yelping and yelling before arriving to the ball collection. Jiminy yelped, noticing the 8 ball heading his way before jumping away. Lampwick laughed a bit before Jiminy came to the table, glaring at him.

Jiminy shouted, "Why...why, you young hoodlum!"

He removed his coat, rolling up his sleeves, glaring at him.

Jiminy angered, "I'll...I'll knock your block off!"

He flicked his nose, posing and preparing to fight while Lampwick only laughed.

Jiminy glares, walked forward, shouted, "Why, I'll take you apart and put you back together!"

However, Pinocchio pulled him away.

Pinocchio said, "Oh, don't hurt him, Jiminy. He's my best friend."

"Why, I'll..." Jiminy shocked, said to Pinocchio, "Huh? Your best friend?! And what am I? Just your conscience."

He began marching away. Jiminy angrily picked up his coat, squishing his hat and putting his coat on backwards.

Jiminy said, "Okay, that settles it."

Pinocchio explained, "But, Jiminy..."

The cricket glared, not noticing him near the pool hole.

Jiminy is upsetting, said, "You buttered your bread. Now sleep in it!"

Just then, he fell in, yelping and yelling while sliding down. Then, the cricket bounced off the 8 ball and landed on the ground. Lampwick laughed hysterically while Jiminy glared.

Jiminy is mock laughter, glares and said, "Go on, laugh! Make a jackass outta yourself! I am through! This is the end."

Pinocchio said with an upset, "But, Jiminy...Lampwick says a guy only lives once."

Jiminy glares and said, "Lampwick. Hmph!"

Lampwick said to Pinocchio, "Come on! Come on! Let him go!"

He snatched the mugs, pouring more beer in it.


	18. Chapter 18

**THE DONKEYS ARE THE BOYS**

With Jiminy, he walked through the filthy streets, kicking some cigar ash away, going through a book tunnel, destroying a page, and kicking off the bookmark.

Jiminy said and furious, "Lampwick, hmph! Lampwick! Burns me up. After all I tried to do for him. Who's his conscience anyway...me or that hoodlum Lampwick? I've had enough of this. I'm taking the next boat outta here. Pluto! Pluto! PLUTO! Let's go home! Where is that dog?"

Jiminy is hearing a vomiting and coughing sounds, he saw Pluto is here. Pluto looked at Jiminy, whines and whimpers, his face looks green, muffled his mouth to vomiting and retching behind the rocks. Jiminy looked at Pluto's face was green.

"Huh?" Jiminy said, sniffed his nose, "Carrots?! Why don't you used all these carrots?"

Pluto is whining and whimpering to find Pinocchio around, his paw is holding his mouth and stop vomiting of his stomach.

"I found Pinocchio and I told him to come home." Jiminy said to stopped, "Oh, Pluto, I know you throw up with your mouth. Do not blow chunks on me and you will hurt me."

Pluto nods his head, holds his stomach. Jiminy holds the bottle of vomit medicine. Pluto drinks the medicine and burping his throat, runs behind the rock. We heard a farting sounds and splatting stuff on the ground.

"You're done." Jiminy said.

"Uh-huh!" Pluto said, nods his head.

"Good dog. Now where were we? Oh yes. I found Pinocchio and I told him to come home! Now he won't let me! That hoodlum Lampy is killing me in the pool table!" Jiminy said.

Pluto is furious to growling for Lampwick.

Jiminy livid, said, "PLUTO! I already fight with him. Okay?!"

Pluto is whining and whimpering, holds his stomach is rumbling.

"I know, I know, you've been barf it up." Jiminy grins, said, "I know, you got sick to look around."

Pluto is burping and belching, holds his head to make him headache.

"Not good, huh? Come on, let's go. I'll take you home." Jiminy said.

Pluto is growling in angry and furious for Lampwick.

"Pluto. You cannot do that to that hoodlum Lampwick. Stop it!" Jiminy said, scolded, "Bad dog."

Pluto is feeling guilty for his beady eyes with his tears and Jiminy made him angry until he's guilty for him to be ashamed for himself.

Jiminy said, "All right, Pluto. I'm sorry I mad at you. I know you're upset. I love you, my friend. It's not your fault."

Pluto kissed his cheek and Jiminy giggled for his cheek.

Jiminy said, "Okay. Come along. I'll get back to your owner, Mickey Mouse, for you. I'll get you back. Come on, I'll take you back."

Jiminy tossed Pluto up the step to the door is shutting tight.

"Don't worry, I hope you're feeling better now. I know you felt dizzy." Jiminy said, knocked the door, "Open up that door. Open up! I want to go home!"

Pluto is wolf-whistling and knocking like "Shave and a haircut. Two bits!" with it. Jiminy rubbed his chin to Pluto. Just then, Pluto whistles and heard braying noises. Pluto walked in and wiggles his finger a "come here" motion to Jiminy walked in. They looked at the boat.

Coachman shouted, "Come on, you blokes! Keep them moving!"

They looked, watching with shock many donkeys all braying in fear.

Coachman shouted, "Lively there, now. We haven't got all night!"

Jiminy scratches his head, said, "Where'd all the donkeys come from?"

Pluto is anxiously at Jiminy and suspicious to Coachman with donkeys. One of the hooded animals lifted the cage, taking a donkey in shirt and hat.

Coachman shouted, "Come on! Come on! Let's have another!"

The donkey was pushed toward him before the coach looked at it.

Coachman politely, said, "And what's your name?"

He only brayed sadly.

Coachman snatches him, said, "Okay, you'll do."

The shirt was torn before the donkey was kicked to a crate.

Coachman said, "In you go!"

The cage closed, showing the signs marked "Sold to Circus", "Sold to Salt Mines", "Sold to Farmers", and "Sold to Mexico" on the ones with donkeys caged. All while the donkeys looked more worried.

Coachman said and evilly, "You boys will bring a nice price! Ha-ha-ha."

He turned back to the cage nearby.

Coachman shouted, "All right, next!"

Then, another donkey in clothing was pushed toward the coachman.

Coachman politely, said, "And what might your name be?"

To their surprise, the donkey began speaking.

Donkey answered, "Alexander."

Coachman glances, said, "So you can talk."

"Yes, sir." Alexander said and crying, "I want to go home to my mama!"

He was snatched, tossing him to the pin where other donkeys wearing clothing were.

Coachman called out, "Take him back! He can STILL talk!"

He landed nearby while the other donkeys shouted.

Alexander shouted, "Please, please, I don't want to be a donkey! Let me outta here!"

Coachman screamed, "QUIET!"

The man whipped the ground, making them all yelp and quiet down.

Coachman angered, "You boys have had your fun. Now pay for it!"

Jiminy shocked and said, "Boys?! So that's wh..."

Pluto is holding Jiminy for a moment, rubbed his chin, surprised to images of Foulfellow and Gideon talks about Pleasure Island, Coachman is with the boys turned into the donkeys. The images is popped out. Pluto is shocked and horrified, whines and barks to Jiminy.

Coachman called out, "What was that?"

Pluto gasped at the guard dogs. The guard dogs at them. Jiminy looked at it, his eyes grows shocked, screaming in horror. Coachman looked up at the door, spotted Jiminy and Pluto.

Coachman pointed at Pluto and Jiminy, screamed, "THERE THEY ARE!"

They exited out of the door. Pluto is talking to Jiminy to help Pinocchio to go out and himself to the cliffside.

"Okay." Jiminy said, running back to Pinocchio, "PINOCCHIO!"


	19. Chapter 19

**TRANSFORMATION AND LEAVING THE PLEASURE ISLAND**

With Lampwick, he took his beer while speaking.

"Ha! Hear that beetle talk..." Lampwick said, drinks it, "...you'd think something was gonna happen to us."

Just then, his ears turned into donkey ears while the oblivious boy spitted to the ground. Pinocchio looked stunned, shaking his heads before pushing away the beer.

Lampwick disgusted, "Conscience. Ah, phooey!"

He bent down, hitting another ball, though not noticing a tail popping out of his rear. Pinocchio looked more worried before he removed the cigar with disgust.

Lampwick frowns, explained, "Where does he get that stuff? 'How do ya ever expect to be a real boy?'"

He turned away, hitting the next ball. At that moment, when he turned around and picked up the cigar, his face, to their surprise, was turned into a donkey head.

Lampwick asked, "What's he think I look like...a jackass?"

Pinocchio laughed, "You sure do!"

He began laughing before starting to bray.

Pinocchio yelled like a donkey, "Hee-haw, hee-haw!"

He closed his mouth with gasping in shock.

Lampwick smirks, said, "Hey, you laugh like a donkey! Ha-ha-ha-Haw-heeee!"

He yelped, covering his mouth before looking concerned.

Lampwick explained, "Did that come outta me?"

Pinocchio nodded a bit. Lampwick felt his face, yelping as he gasped.

Lampwick exclaimed, "Oh!"

He then felt his head a bit.

Lampwick gasped, "Huh?"

In a bit of fear, Lampwick touched his new long ears before pulling them down to his level.

Lampwick stammered, "What the...What's going on?!"

Lampwick looked in the mirror, then screamed at his reflection.

"AHHHHH! I've been double-crossed! Help! Help!" Lampwick screamed, runs away, "Somebody help! I've been framed! Help!"

Lampwick got on his knees, trying to plead.

Lampwick said and crying, "Please, you've gotta help me! Be a pal! Call that beetle! Call anybody!

Just then, his arms turned to donkey hooves while Lampwick screamed.

"Mama!" Lampwick screamed loudest, transforming, "MAAAAAMAAAAAA!"

Finally, Lampwick began braying frantically. Pinocchio looked fearfully while Lampwick kicked all around, destroying almost everything around the area. Just then, Pinocchio look so scared and donkey ears appeared on his head.

Pinocchio shouted, "Oh! What's happened?!"

With Jiminy darted to the tavern quickly.

Jiminy worried and said, "I hope I'm not too late!"

With he looked more frightened.

Pinocchio explained, "What'll I do?!"

Just then, Pinocchio looked at donkey tail came on him. Finally, Jiminy arrived to Pinocchio.

Jiminy shouted, "Pinocchio!"

Pinocchio screamed, "Jiminy! Oh, Jiminy, help!"

"Quick! Pinoke! The kids! The boys! They're all donkeys!" Jiminy looked at him, screamed, "OH! YOU TWO?! Come on, quick! Before you get any worse!"

They hurried out of the tavern.

Jiminy pointing at the cliff, shouted, "This way, Pinoke! It's the only way out!"

Quickly, they hurried to the cliffside. They quickly climbed to the cliff sides, arriving to the top.

Jiminy shouted, "Hurry up...before they see us!"

Pluto is waited and looked at Pinocchio and Jiminy is here.

"Good dog, Pluto. Thanks for waiting." Jiminy smiled.

"Yeah." Pluto said.

Pluto dive into the water, waved to them.

Jiminy asked Pinocchio, "You gotta jump!"

After Pinocchio and Jiminy dove into the water, splashing into the watery debts.


	20. Chapter 20

**FINDING GEPPETTO**

A bit later, Pinocchio arrived to land, coughing a bit while wet.

Pinocchio looks back, said, "Jiminy. Jiminy?"

He pulled up his donkey tail, showing Jiminy hanging on to it.

"You all right?" Pinocchio said.

Jiminy said, "Sure."

He coughed, slapping his head to get the water out of his ear holes.

"I thought we'd never make it." Jiminy coughs, asked, "Certainly feels good to be back on...dry land."

He removed his hat, making water splash on himself.

"Where's Pluto?" Jiminy said.

Pluto arrived with them and shaking it off, sighed in happy.

"Oh, good dog, Pluto. Come on, let's get home." Jiminy said.

Meanwhile, near Geppetto's home, they finally arrived to the home.

Pinocchio shouted, "Father! Father, I'm home!"

Jiminy shouted, "We're home, Mr. Geppetto! Home again!"

Pinocchio shouted, "It's me...Pinocchio!"

He tried opening the door and ringing the bell. However, no response was heard.

Pinocchio shouted, "I'm home to stay!"

Jiminy shouted, "Here he is, Mr. Geppetto! Home at last!"

Pluto is poking to Jiminy.

"Yes, Pluto, what it is?" Jiminy said.

Pluto run to the window and jumped on it, looked at the window. Jiminy followed him and looked at the window.

Pinocchio shouted, "Father! Father, it's me!"

He wiped the window, noticing something wrong.

Jiminy said, "Pinoke, come here."

Pinocchio looked at the window to the empty house.

Jiminy said, "Look. He ain't here."

Pinocchio said, "He's gone."

Jiminy said, "Yeah, and Figaro."

Pinocchio said, "And Cleo, too."

A bit later, they sat on the stairs, looking worried.

Pinocchio asked, "Maybe something awful happened to him."

Jiminy said, "Don't worry, son. He probably hasn't gone far."

Pluto is whining and whimpering for Geppetto is gone.

"Thanks, Pluto." Pinocchio and Jiminy smiled.

At that moment, they noticed a dove flying above before dropping a note to the ground.

Jiminy said, "Hey!"

He took out his glasses, looking at the note.

Jiminy notices and said, "It's a message."

Pinocchio asked, "What's it say?"

Jiminy reading and said, "It's about your father."

Pinocchio said, "Where is he?"

Jiminy reads the note, "Why, it says here he...uh, he went looking for you, and he was swallowed by a whale."

"Swallowed by a whale?!" Pinocchio said to shocked.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Jiminy said and shocked, "A whale?! A whale named Monstro! But wait. He's alive."

"Alive? Where?" Pinocchio smiled.

Jiminy reads the note, "Inside the whale at the bottom of the sea."

Pinocchio said, "Bottom of the sea?!"

Jiminy said, "Uh-huh."

As he said that, Pluto and Jiminy spotted Pinocchio heading off.

Jiminy shouted, "Hey! Where you going?!"

Pinocchio said to run to the streets, "I'm going to find him!"

They followed after him.

"But, Pinoke, are you crazy?! Don't you realize he's in a whale?" Jiminy said.

Pinocchio said, "I GOTTA go to him."

They followed Pinocchio in the town.

"Hey, Pinoke! Wait! Listen here, son!" Jiminy called out to explained.

That morning, at the cliff hills, as dawn was approaching, the puppet boy began tying his donkey tail to a rock.

Jiminy said, "But this Monstro...I've heard of him. He's a whale of a whale! Why, he swallows whole ships alive!"

The cricket began holding down the knot before it was tied up well.

Jiminy said, "Tie it good and tight, now. And besides, it's dangerous. Why, I..."

Pinocchio shows his hand, said, "Bye, Jiminy."

Jiminy surprised, said, "Goodbye? I may be live bait down there, but I'm with ya."

He hopped on the rock Pinocchio held and Pinocchio looking at him.

"Pluto, are you coming?" Jiminy said.

Pluto nods his head. Pinocchio picked him up to his shoulder.

"Good dog, Pluto. Come on! Let's go!" Jiminy said.

Finally, they hopped down into the water.

Jiminy screamed loudest, "LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOW!"


	21. Chapter 21

**INSIDE THE SEA TO LOOK FOR MONSTRO**

As they were heading in the water, the familiar vendor watched while removing his hat, revealing a familiarish goat head. Pluto is holding Pinocchio's shirt with his mouth. As that happened, they splashed into the water while fish swam away and Jiminy gurgled.

Jiminy bubbled, "Gangway down there!"

Finally, they landed into the sea with Pinocchio quickly retrieving his hat, placing it on while floating a bit.

Pinocchio bubbled, "Gee...what a big place!"

Pluto swam faster and holds the rock, holds Jiminy with his paw. Quickly, he grabbed his hat while Pinocchio pulled himself down. Pluto runs to Pinocchio, holds the paw with his finger a "one moment" motion, his mouth began to popped, nods his head. Then, they began walking in the water.

"Come on, Jiminy!" Pinocchio asked.

Jiminy said, "All right. Soon as I take on some ballast."

He began scooping up a pebble with his hat while a small fish looked at him. He then noticed the fish looking at him before motioning it to go.

Jiminy said to the fish, "One side, sister."

He snatched it, then placed it on, beginning to wobble a bit.

Jiminy said, salutes, "Well, so long."

However, when he began stepping away, he flopped upside down with the fish turning upside down as well.

Jiminy laughed, "Hmm, huh. Put it in the wrong end."

The cricket got back up, preparing to place the pebble in his clothing before noticing it looking, quickly turning away.

Jiminy said, "Hmph. No more privacy than a goldfish."

It was placed on with Jiminy fixing himself.

Jiminy shivers, said, "Ooh, chilly!"

With that, he began walking off while up ahead, Pinocchio and Pluto walked through the area.

Pinocchio called out, "Father!"

He pulled the rock he was tied to up a ledge, continuing onward. They came to a place where some undersea plants, anenomes, and clams were.

Pinocchio called out, "Father!"

They all closed, much to their notice. Pluto sniffed around the block, shrugged and sits on the rock, barked to Pinocchio. Pinocchio nods, continued onward while Jiminy followed the boy with the fish following him as the clams peeked before noticing, hiding again.

Jiminy shouted, "Hey, Pinoke, wait for me!"

Jiminy hopped on the rock Pinocchio tied himself to.

Pinocchio called out, "Father!"

"Father! Huh! He ain't my father." Jiminy said and shouted, "Uh, Mr. Geppetto!"

Pluto pads Jiminy to make him scary.

"It's all right, Pluto. There's nothing to be scared of." Jiminy said to Pluto, padding his back.

Just then, the fish pulled him back. Pluto fell off with him.

Jiminy said, "Hey, what the..."

Jiminy struggled to make the fish let go.

Jiminy stammered, "Let go!"

Pluto is frowned to the little fish and sniffed on it. The fish sniffed to him. Pluto smiled to licked the fish.

"Okay, that's enough, you crazy dog." Jiminy said, waved the umbrella to the guilty fish, "Run along you little..."

But then, the brother fish came, glaring at him.

Jiminy gulped, "...squirt!"

Pluto looked at the two fishes. Jiminy is backing from the brother glaring as the little fish followed.

Jiminy said, "What's the matter, kid? I was only..."

He yelped, tripping on the rock before grinning sheepishly, holding his hat.

Jiminy said, "I hope the dog kissed the little one."

The brother looked at Pluto, suspiciously at him. Pluto is smiled at them. The brother rolled his eyes, shook his head. Pluto holds Jiminy, behind his back.

"That dog is crazy, see? My friend and I were looking for Monstro." Jiminy said.

The two started looking fearful, quickly swimming away.

Pluto said, "Wow!"

Jiminy answered, "That got 'em."

Pinocchio continued onward while he shouted.

Pinocchio called out, "Father!"

As he kept going, only many fish and sea creatures following.

Pinocchio called out, "Father!"

Pinocchio stopped, floating a bit as he searched. Then, they noticed a fish coming up to them.

Pinocchio said, "Oh. Hello."

He prepared to pet it before it went in his shirt, making him giggle a bit before it came out the other shirt sleeve. They noticed the fish as well.

Pinocchio asked the creatures, "Oh. Can you tell us where we can find Monstro?"

They looked fearful, quickly swimming away in fear.

Pinocchio said, "Gee. They're scared."

Pluto swam back to Pinocchio.

Pinocchio asked Pluto, "Did they scared, Pluto?"

Pluto bubbled, "Yeah!"

Jiminy knocked on the oyster shell a bit before it opened up.

Jiminy lifts his hat, said, "Uh pardon me, Pearl."

He went in the mouth before speaking.

Jiminy fixes himself, said, "Ahem. Are you acquainted with Monstro, the whale?"

The oyster fearfully closed its mouth with Jiminy inside, then dug into the sand. Some sputtering was heard before out came Jiminy in a bubble with his hat in the other bubble. The cricket noticed, looking at it.

Jiminy said, "Whoa, hold it, there."

He snatched it, placing it on, though creating a hole on it, making the water rise with Jiminy yelping a bit. Finally, the bubble burst before Jiminy looked concerned, then shrugged before swimming back to his friends.

Jiminy confused, said, "Hmph."

Pinocchio and Pluto only continued onward with a starfish and some other creatures on the tied rock.

Pinocchio called out, "Father!"

Jiminy arrived back to them before trying to pull the starfish away.

Jiminy said, "One side there, son."

The cricket hopped on the rock while shooing the lobsters, crabs, prawns, and snails from the rock.

Jiminy said to the creatures, "Come on, boys, break it up. Break it up, now."

With that, the creatures were off while the group went through the seaweed. After a moment, some neighing-like sounds were heard within the weeds.

Jiminy said, "Hey, what the..."

At that moment, when they came through the weeds, Jiminy looked at the small seahorses neighing a bit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jiminy backs away, said, "Quit shoving, now. Don't crowd. Take it easy. Take it easy, there."

Pluto looked at the seahorses and swam up to Pinocchio's shoulder, poking to him and pointing at the seahorses. Pinocchio stopped, noticing the sea horses. He smiled, looking at the critters going near him before one neared his nose, giggling. Pluto hugged to the seahorse, smiled to Pinocchio. Just then, Jiminy rides on one of the seahorses arrived while it neighed.

Jiminy stammered, "Wh-whoa-whoa there. Steady there, Nellie. Well, Pluto, you like them, huh? Ask them."

Pluto is gladly to Jiminy, talking to the seahorses.

Pinocchio said, "Pluto said, 'Could you seahorses should tell us where we can find anywhere to find Monstro?'"

The critters yelped and zoomed away with one trying to escape.

Jiminy shouted, "Wh-whoa boy! Whoa, wait!"

He was then kicked off by the seahorse before he finally snatching his hat, frowning, and swimming to his friend.

Jiminy sighed, "Sake's alive."

Finally, Pinocchio, Pluto, and Jiminy headed down deeper into the water with the fish slowly following and watching them depart before stopping just near the dark blue water part.

Pinocchio called out, "Father! Father!"

"Mr. Geppetto!" Jiminy called out.


	22. Chapter 22

**GEPPETTO IS GETTING THE TUNA FISH**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the ocean, as a school of fish swam away, a big whale of a sort named Monstro was sleeping on the ground while some bubbles came from his mouth. Inside the whale itself, a semi broken ship with light on it was seen while nearby the edge of it, a familiar man with familiar kitten were wearily fishing with the man looking concern.

Geppetto said, "Not a bite for days."

The kitten wobbled the line a bit, then looked at his master sadly. As he spoke next, Cleo turned the pebbles over a bit, trying to look for fish food.

Geppetto said, "We can't hold out much longer."

The fish sighed sadly. Then, he began to sneeze. After that, Figaro sneezed as well, almost falling to the boat ground before getting up.

"I never thought..." Geppetto sniffs and said, "...it would end this way, Figaro..."

The kitten climbed back up before looking at him.

Geppetto said, "Starving to death...in the belly of a whale."

He shed a tear before wiping it. Then, he began nuzzling his master while the man petted the kitten.

Geppetto sadly and asked, "My poor little Pinocchio. He was such a good boy."

He pulled up the pole, showing nothing on it.

Geppetto tosses it back, said, "It's hopeless, Figaro."

The kitten used his tail to reel up the line, noticing nothing on it.

Geppetto said, "There isn't a fish left."

He shook his head sadly.

Geppetto said, "If the monster doesn't wake up soon, I...I'm afraid we...we are done for."

A bit later, a school of fish began swimming nearby while Monstro opened his green eye, noticing the fish coming his way. He smirked, partially closing his eye. Just when the fish came almost close, the whale opened his eye, making all the fish yelp and swim away while the big whale roared, chasing after them. Inside the whale, the old man noticed his mouth opening while the fish began splashing inside. Quickly, he snatched the fishing pole.

Geppetto shouted, "Here they come! TUNA! Oh, tuna fish!"

Fish flopped around while he quickly went to the other side, quickly fishing for them.

Geppetto happy, shouted, "FOOD! We'll eat!"

As he spoke next, he began pulling in fish to the boat.

Geppetto said, "Here's a big one."

One began flopping half way in the fish crate.

Geppetto shouted, "Get them in there, Figaro!"

Figaro noticed, quickly heading to it, whacking it in the crate. All while with Pinocchio and Pluto, they yelped, almost tumbling while the fish were swimming away.

Pinocchio shouted, "Wait! Wait a minute! Have you seen..."

Just then, Pinocchio and Pluto looked horrified as they saw the whale heading to them, crashing through the rocks.

Pinocchio screamed, "MONSTRO!"

However, Pinocchio was caught by the rocks below with Jiminy hurrying to untie it.

Jiminy screamed, "Oh, we gotta get out of here!"

Pluto screamed and pulled his tail. He was freed, Monstro crushed the rocks. Pluto swam fastest and maximum speed for a swim. Jiminy noticed the whale coming closer, quickly jumping to the top of the puppet and swimming ahead.

Jiminy screamed, "Woo-hoo-hoo! Come on, Pinoke, don't wait for me!"

He continued onward. Back in the ship, Geppetto continued pulling more fish in the boat.

Geppetto said, "Never saw so many!"

Then, the water splashed onto him, though he kept fishing more, almost slipping a bit.

Geppetto shouted, "Whoops! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Here's another one! Enough for weeks!"

Figaro ducked from the fish tossed before noticing one trying to hop up before slapping it down.

Geppetto shouted, "Here's a big one."

Another was tossed in the pen, though Figaro yelped, being tossed along with the fish. The fish struggled with Figaro tumbling a bit before almost being slapped off. He got up, glancing at the tail sticking out.

Geppetto shouted, "Keep them in there, Figaro!"

He pushed it down, though the tail slapped him a bit. The kitten glanced, then tried swatting another fish hopping. However, he missed, falling into the pen. With they continued swimming in fear. Pinocchio yelped, noticing himself almost inside Monstro. He quickly pulled on the fish ahead, trying to swim ahead. Pinocchio swam upward while the whale turned around, swimming upward. Up at the now clear sea, the seagulls departed while Pinocchio tried swimming upward with the fish doing the same. However, Monstro came up, swallowing Pinocchio whole, closing his mouth and landing in the waters. Pluto popped out of the water and landed on the waters, coughing out of the water from his throat. After a moment, Jiminy floated down safely near Monstro's mouth.

"Hey, blubber mouth, open up!" Jiminy knocks on the teeth, shouted, "I gotta get in there!"

Pluto swim to Jiminy, looked at Monstro's mouth.

"You see that, Pluto. Pinocchio is in his belly. We've got to get in there." Jiminy said.


	23. Chapter 23

**PINOCCHIO AND GEPPETTO ARE REUNION FOR FATHER AND SON**

Inside the whale, Geppetto continued fishing the remaining fish.

Geppetto shouted, "It looks like the last of them."

He pulled the others in unknowingly while Pinocchio swam a bit, noticing the fishing line before grabbing on the fish.

Geppetto shouted, "Here's a big one! Only a few left!"

He is with the fish were pulled in, plopping into the pen together.

Geppetto shouted, "We gotta work fast!"

Pinocchio shouted, "Hey!"

He yelped, being tossed around by the fish trying to get out.

Geppetto shouted, "Here's another one!"

Pinocchio shouted, "Hey, Father!"

The last fish knocked him back into the pen.

Pinocchio shouted, "Father!"

Geppetto not looking, asked, "Don't bother me now, Pinocchio!"

He stopped, realizing a bit.

Geppetto stammered, "Pinocchio?"

He turned, noticing Pinocchio.

Pinocchio smiles, said, "Father!"

He struggled to stay up while Geppetto ran up, unknowingly snatching a fish while hugging it.

Geppetto shouted, "Pinocchio! My son!"

He began to kiss it.

"Hey, Father!" Pinocchio smiles, said, "Here I am!"

Geppetto looks back, exclaimed, "Huh?"

He noticed the fish on his arms, tossing it back into the water.

Geppetto said to forgot, "Oh, oh, yes!"

Pinocchio hopped to his father's arms as the two hugged.

Geppetto said and smiled, "Pinocchio! My boy. I'm so happy to see you!"

Pinocchio smiled, "Me too, Father."

Figaro came out of the pen with the kitten smiling happily, hopping to Geppetto's head.

Geppetto said, "Whoops."

He meowed a bit.

Pinocchio notices, said, "Figaro!"

He was nuzzled by the kitten.

Pinocchio laughed, "Aw, Figaro."

Cleo happily hopped up and down from her bowl.

"Cleo! Oh, Cleo!" Pinocchio pets her, said, "You're here, too."

Geppetto hugs Pinocchio, laughed, "Yes. We all are together again. Ha-ha-ha."

Pinocchio sneezed for a cold.

Geppetto notices and said, "Oh, you are soaking wet."

Pinocchio said, "Yes, Father."

They were placed on the beds and barrel.

Geppetto said, "You mustn't catch cold."

Pinocchio said, "But I came to see you!"

The old man snatched one of the blankets.

Geppetto said, "No. You know you shouldn't have come down here."

The blanket was placed on the puppet, whom was bundled up.

Pinocchio answered, "But, Father..."

Geppetto laughed, "But I'm awfully glad to see you. Let me take your hat off."

The hat were removed, showing the two donkey ears, shocking him, Cleo, and Figaro.

Geppetto exclaimed, "Oh! Pinocchio!"

Figaro and Cleo hid a bit before looking at him.

Pinocchio looks around, said, "What's the matter?"

Geppetto motioning, said, "Those ears!"

Pinocchio looked at his ears, said, "Huh? Ears?"

He pointed to his and Pinocchio's ears. As he spoke next, the puppet also showed their tails.

"Oh, these. Oh, that's nothing." Pinocchio smiled, sits up, "I got a tail, too! Ha-ha-ha-ha-Heee-haw!"

He quickly closed his mouth. Figaro yelped and hopped in the fish bowl, clinging to the edges.

"Pinocchio!" Geppetto asked and worried, "What's happened to you?"

Pinocchio looks down and explained, "Well, I...I...I..."

"Oh, never mind now." Geppetto smiled, holds him, "Old Geppetto has his little wooden head. Nothing else matters, son."

Back outside the whale, Jiminy continued trying to knock on the teeth.

Jiminy shouted, "I gotta get in. My pal's in there! Come on, you big moose, open up, I tell ya!"

The two began climbing upward while Jiminy yelped, noticing the seagulls preparing to snatch him.

Jiminy shouted, "Hey! Cut it out!"

He quickly hopped into the nearby empty bottle, quickly using his umbrella to block the top while the seagulls tried to get in futilely.

Jiminy shouted, "Hey! Go on! Beat it, you buzzards!"

Pluto looked at Jiminy and looked back to the audience with his frown face, swim to Monstro's tail, climbed up to the top of the whale and looked at Monstro's blowhole, sneaked in the blowhole, came out to back up. He's wolf-whistling at the blowhole. Monstro's fin is here to pointed down to the blowhole. Pluto looked at Monstro. Monstro looked up to Pluto and smiled before he scooped him out of his head. Pluto screamed and falls off to splashed into the water.

"Huh?" Pluto exclaimed.

Pluto looked at Monstro who was nods to turned away from him. He whistled to confused the whale. Back inside the whale, Geppetto looked seriously to the dried up group.

Geppetto said, "Get out? Oh, no, no, son. I've tried every way. Why, I even built a raft!"

They looked down as they saw a raft below them.

Pinocchio said, "A raft? That's it. We'll take the raft, and when the whale opens his mouth..."

Geppetto shook his head, said, "No, no, no, no. Now listen, son. He only opens his mouth when he's eating. Then everything comes in. Nothing goes out."

"Oh." Pinocchio said, politely.

"It's hopeless, Pinocchio." Geppetto said, takes his arm. "Come, we'll make a nice fire, and we'll cook some of the fish."

Pinocchio realizes, said, "A fire! That's it!"

Geppetto smiled, "Yes, and then we'll all eat again."

"A great big fire! Lots of smoke!" Pinocchio cried, happily.

Geppetto said and gladly, "Smoke? Oh, yeah, sure. A smoked fish will taste good."

Some wood from the wood box was given to the old man.

"Quick...some wood!" Pinocchio said.

The wooden chairs were snatched up.

Geppetto shouted, "Pinocchio, not the chair!"

It was smashed onto an empty barrel while the puppet went to get the lamp.

Pinocchio shouted, "Hurry, Father! More wood!"

The wood was placed in the wrecked chair.

Geppetto explained, "Oh, what will we sit on if we..."

Pinocchio snatches the lamp, said, "We won't need it! We're getting out!"

He smashed the lamp into the pile of wood, making a huge smokey fire while more items were placed in.

Geppetto said, "Getting out? But how?"

The blankets were placed on before he began to blowing on it.

Pinocchio said to pointed up, "We'll make him sneeze!"

Geppetto said, "Make him sneeze?"

He looked at the rising smoke heading to the top.

Geppetto scary and asked, "Ohh, that will make him mad!"


	24. Chapter 24

**ESCAPING FROM THE WHALE TO THE SHORE**

Back outside the whale, the smoke coming out of the whale's blowhole. As that happened, the seagulls lying on top of Monstro departed while Monstro looked up, noticing the birds all departing. After a moment, he realized something, then sniffed a bit. He opened his mouth, then yelped before starting to prepare to sneeze.

Monstro gasped, "Ah...ah...ah...ah..."

As his mouth opened, the cricket sailing the bottle noticed.

Jiminy said, "Well, it's about time!"

He rowed the bottle with himself inside while the beast winced more. Pluto gasped and swim to get in Monstro's mouth.

Monstro gasped more, "...ah...ah...ah...ah..."

Inside the whale, Pinocchio grunted, shoving the raft a bit while Geppetto struggled.

Geppetto shouted, "It won't work!"

Pinocchio shouted, "Hurry, Father! Climb aboard!"

He hopped on the raft, undoing the wrapped up sail.

Geppetto explained, "We'll never get by those teeth!"

"Yes, we will!" Pinocchio said.

He tied the sail down while Jiminy noticed.

Jiminy asked Geppetto and Pinocchio, "Hey, which way you going?! Wait for me!"

He quickly rowed after them. Pluto looked up and swim back out. Geppetto hopped on while Pinocchio began to rowing. They grabbed their paddles, doing the same.

Pinocchio shouted, "Hang on! Here we go!"

Monstro sneezed, "Ah...ah...AH-CHOOOOOO!"

He sneezed them out of his mouth while hanging on to the raft. As that happened, Jiminy on bottle tumbled before Jiminy peeked out, looking back.

Jiminy said to the whale, "Gesundheit."

Pluto gasped in relief and sneezed softly. Just then, Geppetto and Pinocchio yelped, noticing themselves being pulled in by the sneezing whale preparing to sneeze again.

Geppetto shouted, "We are going back!"

Quickly, they began paddling the raft.

Pinocchio said, "No, we'll make it! Faster! Faster!"

Just then, they saw entering the whale.

Geppetto screamed, "It's no use! We're done for!"

Monstro sneezed loudest, "AH-CHOOOOO!"

They were blown by the whale, tumbling while splashing into the water. When it calmed a bit, Geppetto and Pinocchio noticed far from Monstro.

Pinocchio said, "We made it!"

Monstro started to sneeze again before some water splashed on himself, making him roar and splash the fire with smoke out.

Geppetto notices and said, "Look, now he IS mad!"

Quickly, they rowed their raft while the furious whale roared, starting to chase after them.

Geppetto asked, "I told you he'd be furious!"

The whale angrily splashed into the water, then began swimming underneath the group.

Geppetto notices, said, "He's gone!"

Pinocchio looked around and said, "Where'd he go?!"

Geppetto looked below before yelping.

"LOOK OUT!" Geppetto screamed.

Just then, they screamed, being splashed by the whale, separating half of them while Pinocchio and Geppetto tumbled around the whale.

Geppetto shouted, "Hang on!"

They splashed into the water with their raft while Monstro growled, swiftly turning around. He roared, starting to head toward Pinocchio and Geppetto. As Geppetto was placed on the raft, Pinocchio noticed the whale heading their way.

Pinocchio said, "He's coming back! Hurry!"

Quickly, they snatched their paddles, quickly rowing their raft.

Geppetto said, "He's trying to get us! Paddle, son!"

They continued to paddle, heading up a big wave before sliding down. At that moment, Geppetto and Pinocchio noticed Monstro splashing through the wave.

Geppetto notices, shouted, "Here he comes!"

Pinocchio said, "Let's go back!"

They quickly paddled in reverse before the whale splashed into the water. Just then, to their horror, they saw the tail about to hit the raft they were on.

"Look out! Jump!" Geppetto shouted.

They hopped away just as the whale tail destroyed the raft. Some of the wood splashed into the water while Pinocchio struggled in the water.

Pinocchio looks around, called out, "Father! Father!"

Then, to their notice, he saw Geppetto hanging on to the raft.

Pinocchio said, "Oh, Father!"

Geppetto weakly, said, "Pinocchio, swim for shore. Swim for shore."

Just then, Monstro splashed out of the water, roaring in fury while heading to Pinocchio swimming to the remaining weak Geppetto.

Pinocchio shouted, "Hang on, Father!"

Geppetto said, quietly, "Save...yourself."

He slumped into the water. Quickly, Pinocchio dove in while Monstro headed to them. After Geppetto were pulled up, Pinocchio yelped, noticing Monstro heading their way. He looked back, noticing the tunnel back to Italy. Quickly, he swam to the tunnel with Monstro chasing after them. He roared while Pinocchio swam faster. Just then, a big wave blocked the tunnel, making Pinocchio miss the entrance. Quickly, he swam to find it. He yelped, looking more fearful as Monstro came closer and closer. Quickly, Pinocchio swam frantically before noticing the tunnel about to make their way. Just as that happened, Monstro jumped out of the water, roaring and heading to them. At that moment, Monstro collided with the passageway and tunnel. The tunnel splashed wildly, causing Pinocchio and Geppetto to splash around. Finally, on the shore, Geppetto was splashed safely on to the shore. Then, after a few moments, Figaro clinging to a board and Cleo still in bowl were splashed to the shore. Figaro came to Geppetto coughing a bit.

Geppetto wearily, said, "Pinocchio...save yourself. Don't mind me, son. Save yourself...Pinocchio."

Figaro looked concerned at Geppetto. Pluto safe the shore and shake it off the water, happy from the water to the shore.

"Whew!" Pluto sighed.

With Jiminy looking around a bit while shouted.

"Pinocchio?" Jiminy looks around, called out, "Oh Pinocchio!"

Pluto walked forward to Jiminy and friendship for the both of them.

"Hi, Pluto! You missed me, boy!" Jiminy turning, shouted, "Pinocchi-"

Just then, when they looked, gasped in horror, Pinocchio facedown in the water and drowned.


	25. Chapter 25

**THE END OF THE STORY**

That night, back at Geppetto's home, Pluto looked down with depression while Geppetto cried on the bed with Pinocchio lying on the bed.

Geppetto crying, said, "My boy...My brave little boy..."

Jiminy cried near the candle, wiping his tears before covering his face. Figaro shredded a tear a bit while Cleo placed her fin at the bowl near Figaro. A small glow while it neared Pinocchio. Pluto looked at the glow to see Pinocchio is lying down.

Fairy said, "Prove yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy."

Then, Pinocchio glowed with the donkey ears and tail disappearing, turning into a real living boy.

Fairy said, "Awake, Pinocchio. Awake."

Finally, the glow died down before he groaned, then awoke rubbing his eyes. Pluto smiled for Pinocchio a real human boy. Then, Pinocchio noticed his crying father.

Pinocchio said, "Father! What you crying for?"

Geppetto is not noticing, said, "'Cause...you're dead, Pinocchio."

Pinocchio said, "No! No, I'm not!"

Geppetto said, "Yes, yes, you are. Now lie down..."

Pinocchio moves his arms, said, "But, Father, I'm alive. See?"

He noticed his realistic hands, then himself looking realistic as well.

Pinocchio said, "And...And I'm...I'm..."

He touched his heart before realizing.

"I'm real!" Pinocchio happily, shouted, "I'M A REAL BOY!"

Geppetto looked at his face. Jiminy looked, then started smiling as well.

"You're alive!" Geppetto picks him up, smiled, "And you ARE a real boy!"

Jiminy shouted out, "Yeah! Whoopie!"

The hat with umbrella were tossed up while Figaro danced a bit, hopping in the bowl to kiss Cleo.

Geppetto screamed out, "A real, live boy! Ha-ha! This calls for a celebration!"

They hit the clock pedals as did Figaro, making the clocks go cuckoo all around. Then, the music boxes were turned on, playing the music.

Geppetto shouted out, "Professor! Lots of music!"

As the music box toys were dancing, the old man took out his squeezebox, playing while Pinocchio and Cleo began dancing a bit, including Figaro near Cleo's fish bowl with the latter dancing a bit. As that happened, Jiminy smiled while watching.

Jiminy said to Pluto, "Well! Huh! This is practically where I came in."

He began to dancing a bit before noticing the star in the sky. Pluto is dancing along and joyfully. He then looked out the window a bit. Pluto helped Jiminy open the window door before he began exiting the house. He walked to him as the window was closed. Pluto cleared his throat to the star. Jiminy finally looked up at the sky.

Jiminy removes his hat and asked, "Thank you, milady. He deserved to be a real boy. And it sure was nice of you to..."

Just then, he began glowing a bit, looking surprised.

Jiminy said "Huh? Wha...wh..."

He scratched his head a bit before a gold badge appeared on his coat. He noticed while the glow died down, starting to grin at the words "Official Conscience. 18K'"on the badge.

Jiminy shouted, "Well, I'll be! Ho-ho-ho-ho! My, my!"

He rubbed it a bit, smiling.

Jiminy smiled, "Solid gold, too."

He finally smiled, grinning to the star in the sky.

Jiminy said, "Oh, I think it's swell!"

He shone his badge a bit while the sleepy town of Italy was shown once more. Pluto closed his eyes and went out to the library.

"Pluto, wake up." Jiminy said. "I'll get you to normal size."

Jiminy touched Pluto's nose, magic to grow Pluto normal size as a giant dog. Pluto looked at the glass mirror, gasped in happily, licked to Jiminy. Just then, Jiminy is starting to laugh. Pluto asked Jiminy for a happy friend.

Jiminy nods, said, "Uh-huh. And besides, you can all take these lessons with heart, you know."

Jiminy looked at his watch a bit.

"Oh, I got to go. I'm going to be late to catch the train. It's morning, Pluto." Jiminy said.

Pluto said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Jiminy is laughing and giggling at Pluto for a friendship. The male librarian walked to the sidewalk and the door is opening, walked inside the library. Jiminy is listened and screamed, kissed Pluto goodbye.

"Goodbye, Pluto, my friend." Jiminy said.

With that, Jiminy hopped away while the book was closed. The candle is out and the lights are out. The door is opening and turned on the light. Pluto looked at the male librarian.

"PLUTO?!" The male librarian shouted. "So, you're just a deserting your post, huh?"

Pluto grows sadly and bows down his head.

The male librarian said, "You've left inside and sit on the library over the hijack reading book. A book reading dog, huh?"

Pluto smiled and nods his head.

"Ah, oh, well, uh, never mind. I can't stay to mad at you. And guess what? I'm taking these books to the book sale in the city." The male librarian said. "Well, here it goes."

The male librarian walked away to find the box. Pluto looked at the book of 'Pinocchio' and looked around to take the book away from the library and passed the male librarian. He yelped to hide, watched him to take these books out to the city. Pluto sighed, looked at the book of 'Pinocchio' and shocked at the boy is here in the library, runs out of the library. At the city, Pluto run away in the alleyway and heard the siren was wailing as the three police cars passed him. He went to the box of the hardware store where the movers take them all.


	26. Chapter 26

**PLUTO'S HAPPY ENDING**

The plane flight to the sky. Pluto came out of the box and he see the hardware store was in the middle of the night. He's wolf-whistling for the hardware store. The door with the sign says, "CLOSED for Geppetto's museum" on it.

"Oh, no." the delivery man said, "It's closed."

"Yeah, it might be shutting down from the museum today." the boss said.

Pluto looked at the door says, "GOING OUT OF BUSINESS" with the sign. He take the book and the truck left behind him. Pluto looked at the alarm was red, crack it open and spray with flame. The alarm is exploding and it's out of red. Pluto looked at the alarm is burned out and looked to the door, plan to his tail unlocked it. Inside Geppetto's home, Pluto opened the door and take the book inside. He lighted the candle and looked at the table of the workbench. It was "Give a Little Whistle" scene at the small table and the farm clock. Pluto found the wood plane and there is the saw is here.

"Uh-huh." Pluto said.

"Well, uh, yeah. I saw you and you saw me too. I bounced and you seesawing." Jiminy's Voice said to Pluto, "Now, you see, I think you saw me dancing on the violin, smelling the pipe, bouncing on the saw, and that's the farm clock. When you whistle, you whistle. Whistle is pucker up and blow the whistle. You could do it on the whistling tune guide me, it will be simple guide you. Reminds me, Pluto. Whistle, it's on your head here. Whistle, it's on your lips here. Whistle, it's in your heart here. And whistle, it's not on your bottom here. Just imagine, when your whisling tune on your lips. You'll sing and dance. And the saw is here, you'll bouncing. I know you're seesawing. I'll help you for the saw for a whistling tune."

Pluto smiled and looked at Jiminy on the picture and salutes to him. He began to touching his nose and stopped by a voice.

"Pluto, you shouldn't touch your nose to a smaller size." Jiminy said, smiled and arrived. "Here I am now!"

Pluto put his paw down to the table.

"Thank you. Now, which scene do you want?" Jiminy said.

Pluto looks confused and he's thinking until he smiled to which scene does he want.

"What?" Jiminy said.

Pluto barked and he's whistling a tune.

"Oh, that. 'Give a Little Whistle' scene." Jiminy said.

"Yeah." Pluto smiled.

"Go ahead." Jiminy said.

Pluto touched his nose to the smaller size like Jiminy Cricket did.

"Well, Pluto..." Jiminy smiled, salutes, "...so long."

Jiminy hopped away while the book was closed. Pluto smiled and he's hiding behind thides behind the jar and we heard the piano little high notes and the bass big low notes, we heard a toilet is flushing, run out to stopped. He cleared his throat, whistling a tune.

Pluto smiled, "Wow!"

Pluto's dancing a bit, hopping to a small table.

Jiminy's Voice singing, "When you get in trouble and you don't know right from wrong, Give a little whistle..."

Pluto made his whistle into his paws.

Jiminy's Voice singing, "Give a little whistle!"

He removed his paws, which echoed the whistle before dancing away a bit.

Jiminy's Voice singing, "When you meet temptation and the urge is very strong, Give a little whistle..."

Pluto made his whistle into it.

Jiminy's Voice singing, "Give a little whistle!"

Pluto is whistling a tune.

Jiminy's Voice singing, "Not just a little squeak, Pucker up and blow!"

Pluto blew into a pipe with a fat head shape on top of the pot.

Jiminy's Voice singing, "And if your whistle's weak, yell..."

Pluto sings "Jiminy Cricket?"

Jiminy's Voice singing, "Right!"

Pluto began dancing on the violin a bit, balancing a bit with umbrella opened.

Jiminy's Voice singing, "Take the straight and narrow path, And if you start to slide, Give a little whistle..."

Pluto slid upward with the tune heard.

Jiminy's Voice singing, "Give a little whistle!"

Then, Pluto slid downward with more tune heard before walking up.

Jiminy's Voice singing, "And always let your conscience be your guide!"

Then, the string he was on snapped, hitting him. Pluto landed on another part of the stand, snorts at the string, then mimicked a trombone with paws before peeking in an empty smoke pipe.

Pluto smelled, singing, "Ooh, oooh, ooh, ooh!"

Pluto fell downward before starting to bounce on the saw, holds his feet like split legs and seesawing to bounce, fixed his collar and bounces, his legs fly like a bird and bounced higher up. Then, he landed on the farm clock, tap dancing a bit before changing the clock to 11:30. He knocked on the door, marching while the wooden carving of a farmer, wife, and cow began ringing bells with Pluto leading them. Then, he stopped near the door as the wooden carvings began going in while the carving of the daughter was seen.

Jiminy's Voice singing, "Take the straight and narrow path, And if you start to slide, give a little whistle..."

He bows down and winked to her whom looked back.

Jiminy's Voice singing, "Yoo-hoo! Give a little whistle! Woo hoo!"

Finally, he started waltzing around the clock.

Jiminy's Voice singing, "And always let your conscience be your guide!"

Pluto barked for a happy, singing a "Take the straight and narrow path, And if you start to slide, give a little whistle, Yoo-hoo! Give a little whistle! Woo hoo! And always let your conscience be your guide! And always let your conscience be your guide!" motion with a howling high notes.

"Hey, what's going on out there?" the man said.

Jiminy whistles, arrived where the camel with the pipe.

"Hurry, Pluto, quick! The man's coming to take the stuff!" Jiminy cried.

Pluto jumped, holds his feet like split legs and seesawing to bounce on the saw, touched his nose and grows back to normal size as a giant dog. Pluto has the big sack, takes the man of the pot, the violin, the camel with the pipe, the wood plane with the saw, and the farm clock in the sack and take the book, runs out the door. At home, Pluto arrived to the doghouse and put it in the doghouse. The car approached the house.

Mickey's Voice said, "Minnie, I wonder what happened to Pluto and where he is. Maybe we should call the police."

Minnie's Voice said, "Mickey, look! He's home."

Mickey runs to the backyard, shouted, "PLUTO!"

A sternly Mickey is standing to the doghouse. A shocked Minnie is standing for her anger. Pluto smiled to Mickey and Minnie.

Mickey angered, said, "You big clown. Now look what you've done!"

"Mickey, Minnie, it's not Pluto's fault." Jiminy said. "It was inside the story with Pluto."

Minnie furious, shouted, "Pluto?! Story?!"

A furious Mickey runs to Pluto and grabbed his neck.

"YOU DUMB MUTT!" Mickey shouted, "Now where is the storybook?"

Pluto shrugged and shook his head.

"This is no time for playing a foolishness GAME!" Mickey said, looked at the book of 'Pinocchio', "Uh-huh. 'Pinocchio', huh?"

Pluto gulped in horror and turns white as a sheet, guilty for Mickey.

"Now you staying in the doghouse and think about you've done." Mickey said.

Mickey heard the telephone is ringing, sighed in angry.

"Wait here." Mickey said, walked to the phone, "Yeah? What?!"

Pluto looked at Minnie who was angry.

Mickey said and shocked, "What?!"

Pluto looked at Mickey on the phone.

"Oh! Okay, certainly. All right, then. Bye-bye!" Mickey said, hanged up the phone and looked at Pluto, "Never mind, Pluto. The librarian said, 'he can't stay to mad at you. And guess what? He's going to pay the books on the book sales from the library.' See, Pluto? You've better go back to the library."

Pluto gasped in horror and shook his head.

"No? Am I go to the library?" Mickey asked.

Pluto smiled and nods his head.

"Okay. Well, so long, Pluto. You've better get lost tomorrow. The old master comes over." Mickey said with a smile.

"Oh, don't worry, Mickey. Leave Pluto inside the house and he'll be alone." Minnie said.

As they left, Pluto sighed and looked in his sack and sneaked around to take those things down the basement. He found the table and small table where the basement was. The man of the pot, the violin, the camel with the pipe, the wood plane with the saw, and the farm clock are out of the sack. Pluto looked at the book of 'Pinocchio' and see the picture of Jiminy and Pluto.

"Well, Pluto, you can open the window." Jiminy said.

Pluto opened the window and kissed the book to the sky. As the book fly up in the sky and the sky is twinkling. He closed it tight. Pluto is happy for Jiminy as a friend.

Jiminy's Voice said, "Goodbye, Pluto!"

Pluto inhales and exhales, happy for a dog.

Jiminy's Voice singing, "When your heart is in your dreams, No request is too extreme!"

Finally, Pluto looked at 'Give a Little Whistle' scene and winked his eye for the audience.

Chorus singing, "When you wish upon a star, Your dreams, Come true, You'll find your dreams come true!"

Finally, it faded to black. Pluto waves the black is not ending time yet.

Pluto singing, "You belong to my heart, Now and forever, And our love had its start, Not long ago, We were gathering stars while a million guitars, Played our love song when I said I love you, Every beat of my heart said it too, 'Twas a moment like this, Do you remember, And your eyes threw a kiss, When they met mine, Now we're still gathering stars and a million guitars, Are still playing, Darling, you are the song, And you'll always belong...belong...belong to my heart!"

Pluto nods to the audience for a smile.


End file.
